The Devil's Daughter
by MadameMorphine
Summary: The story of Winterrose daughter of the infamous Wight Caul.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is DuchessGoodFairy and I am back with a new fanfic I hope you guys all enjoy! As always comment and review down below tell me what you think.**

September, 10, 1902, 8:50 p.m.

''Gardenia's beginning to push,'' Myron reported to his elder brother.

''My son shall be here soon!'' exclaimed Jack while sitting down in the mansion's parlor in his arm leather chair.

''Go back and report to me when my son is born,'' said Jack regaining his composure.

''Yes brother,'' said Myron and left the room.

Myron walked quickly back to Gardenia's door.

''Come on sister. The baby is nearly here,'' Alyssa (Gardenia's younger sister) said from behind the door.

A cry of pain followed.

This continued for eighteen minutes before finally at eight minutes past the chime of nine.

A cry of an infant was heard from behind the door.

A few seconds later Alyssa came out of the door.

''It's a girl,'' said Alyssa shaking.

''And the doctor says her reproductive organs were badly damaged by the birth. The doctor thinks she can never give birth again,'' Alyssa continued.

''Oh, no. Jack's going to be furious,'' said Myron before heading off to see his elder brother.

Myron headed hesitantly down the hall to the parlor.

Myron entered. ''It's a girl,''.

''I'm going for a walk,'' said Jack getting up from his seat.

He pushed pass Myron.

 **POV Jack third person**

Jack was walking the chilly September night out in the garden.

He'd been walking outside for about forty minutes. Before he looked up and saw through the window Gardenia breastfeeding their new infant daughter.

Jack took a deep breath in and breathed it out.

* * *

By the time Jack had gotten up to Gardenia's room. Gardenia's and their daughter were both sleeping quietly.

And so Jack entered ever so quietly as not to wake them. And went over to their newborn daughter's crib.

He peered in. A beautiful perfectly formed tiny baby slept inside.

The infant had tiny raven colored hairs coming out of her head and snow pale skin.

Jack gently picked her up out of her crib. She squirmed a little.

''Hello, there sweetheart,'' he said.

''I'm your daddy,'' said Jack softly.

A large wave of warmth wrapped itself around his heart when he held the tiny infant.

He had never in his life loved a human being more than the tiny infant he held now.

The infant was so perfectly formed his face crept into a smile as he held her.

She squirmed and let out a sigh. She was too tired from her own birth to wake up and look up at her father.

She began to make a small whining noise.

''Give her here Jack,'' said Gardenia waking from her slumber her Nova Scotian brogue coming along with her waking from her slumber.

Jack walked over and gave Gardenia their daughter. Who immediately calmed down when she was placed in her mother's arms.

She instead gurgled happily up at her smiling parents.

Her eyes were the perfect shade of baby blue.

''What is her name?'' asked Jack.

''I didn't give her one. I thought you'd want to,'' Gardenia said.

''Well the name Langston George certainly won't work,'' said Jack.

''How about Colette Rose. After your mother and mine?'' suggested Gardenia.

''No,'' said Jack.

''Well she's as beautiful as the winter's rose. So what about Rose?'' said Gardenia.

''Winterrose. That's perfect,'' said Jack

''What should her middle name be?'' asked Gardenia.

''Your name. Gardenia'' said Jack.

''That's perfect,'' said Gardenia.

And they spent the hours until midnight admiring the little miracle that was now theirs.

 **And so guys here we are the first chapter at its' end. As always comment and review down below. And see you guys all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so we are back again! I decided you guys want more and love this story then I'll update it! I appreciate you you guys out there who read my stories. And don't forget to comment and review down below. And as always I hope you all enjoy! And I hope you enjoy Winterrose! I won't reveal her peculiarity for a bit. It will be a big part of the story though. I hope you like the chapter!**

 **October, 9, 1906**

 **POV Winterrose**

I burst out laughing when the bag of flour spilled all over the maid. I raced away from my shoes clacking on the floor as I ran. I laughed as I ran. My laughter echoed throughout the hall.

To be honest. I wasn't the most behaved child. I was spoiled in fact. Very much so.

I then whacked into someone's legs. I fell back onto the floor.

I looked up. It was my father. Caul Bentham.

I was only a four-year-old child without a single clue of what events were to come. That included. I didn't know my father was an awful man then.

And I wouldn't for a long time.

''Hi, daddy!'' I said looking downing at my shoes.

He ruffled my black hair lightly.

''Be careful My Darling Little Sunshine,'' he said picking me up and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

He placed me down on the ground and said. ''There's something I want to give you sweetheart,''.

''What is it, daddy?'' I asked.

He took a gold heart-shaped locket out of his left pocket and placed it around my neck.

He opened it. Inside the locket were the pictures of him and my mother and the pictures were placed so they were looking at each other.

''I love it, daddy!'' I said.

''I'm glad you do,'' he said standing up. After that, he walked away.

* * *

Later that day at tea some of my father's friends were visiting.

My father asked if I remembered what he had thought me yesterday.

I stood up on my chair and said ''Bird bitch,''.

My father and his friends laughed.

''Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch. Bird bitch,'' I repeated.

''That's enough,'' My father said. And I sat down in my chair.

I grinned and for the second time that day. My father slightly ruffled my hair.

I always felt so happy whenever my father congratulated me on something. Silent or not it made my heart feel warm.

 **And so guys chapter two is at its end. Comment and review down below. Thank you for the support you've given me so far. Tell me what you think down below in the comments. You're all amazing. And I can't wait to see next time for chapter three! I love you all! And I'm so happy for every comment, review, and follow on my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. Just so you know Winterrose is four in this chapter. The reason I'm going through her childhood so quickly is because while some things shape her during this time not a lot. Because as you can imagine, Winterrose is sheltered from the outside world by the people around her (her father, her mother, her uncle, her aunt). As always I hope you enjoy! Also I'm using a headcanon for Caul being bisexual. And as always comment and review down below.**

 **Caul and Myron have not yet moved to Devil's Acre yet. Caul moves to Devil's Acre when Winterrose turns eight when he returns.**

 **POV Winterrose**

 **September, 19, 1906**

I hummed as I skipped down the hall to my father's study.

My locket bounced on my chest as skipped down the hall.

I pushed open the door to his study.

''Hello, daddy!'' I said with a grin as I opened the door.

I looked there he was with one of his followers named Carlisle, and they were kissing.

I jumped back. And squeaked a little.

My father ripped Carlisle from his lips and pushed him away.

''Thank you, Carlisle. That is quite enough for now,'' said father.

Then Carlisle walked out of the room.

''What was that daddy?'' I asked.

''That's just how I say goodbye to Carlisle, sweetheart,'' he said.

I went with it. For I didn't know what he was doing with Carlisle and some of his other very attractive followers of both genders.

''What is it you need My Darling Little Sunshine?'' he asked and then slightly ruffled my hair.

I giggled.

''You requested to meet me, daddy!'' I said.

''Oh, yes that's right,'' he said forcing surprise in his voice.

I grinned. I was and could not yet tell the surprise in his voice was forced.

''Now Winterrose you know in within four years from now your peculiarity will reveal itself to you. And when that day comes report it to me immediately,'' he said looking out of his study window.

''Yes father,'' I said meeting his eyes. His piercing icy blue eyes that stared into your soul whenever he looked at you.

''Good dear, good,'' he said.

* * *

Later father and I were walking out in the garden.

I held his hand as we walked.

I was looking at all the flowers in it.

I stopped when I saw the beautiful Amaranths with their beautiful shades of red and magenta.

''You know,'' he said.

''I had those planted for you the Spring after you were born. You know why?'' he said.

''Why?'' I asked looking up at him my eyes filled with a child's curiosity.

''Amaranth's symbolize unfading and immortal love. Your mother and I love you with unfading love, My Darling Little Sunshine,'' he said kissing my forehead softly.

I giggled and we began walking again.

''I love you, daddy,'' I said.

 **That is it guys. That is the end of chapter 3. I hope as always you enjoyed. Comment and review down below. Suggest some things you'd like to see in this fanfic. And as always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you next time for chapter 4.**

 **And yes I'm taking suggests for this fanfic. Don't be mad if I can't find a way to incorporate it into the plot.**

 **Anyway see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyway I'm back again for chapter four of The Devil's Daughter. I hope you all enjoy. Comment and Review down below because that's the only way I know you like it and want me to keep going. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Winterrose is five now so that means the experiment that will turn the Claywings into Hollows will happen next chapter. And it will trigger something important so stay in tuned!**

 **POV Winterrose**

 **December, 3, 1907**

I stood by my father as he spoke with one of his most loyal followers, which was a man named Aro.

Aro was a tall, thin man with pasty white skin and a pinched look to him.

Aro looked at me always with an unsmiling face. Either by my status or natural ability. He was always unimpressed with me.

''Thank you, Sir,'' said Aro as he bowed before leaving my father's study.

''And that My Darling Little Sunshine is how you negotiate with someone,'' my father said as he turned to me.

''Did you understand?'' he asked.

''Yes daddy,'' I said.

He bit his lip.

''Winterrose. You're nearly at that age where you can no longer call me 'daddy'. I want you to start calling me father,'' he told me.

''Yes father,'' I said.

''Good. Good,'' he said.

''You may go now Winterrose,'' he told me.

I left his study for my room.

As I have told you before growing up I was quite a spoiled child.

I was cherished endlessly by both my parents.

Called beautiful and adored by my father's followers (which might explain my vanity some).

For I was the sole heir to my father's movement.

I was going to be the one to carry it on if he died.

I was the single most important child of any of my father's followers or children in the movement.

I do admit because of that fact I did have a tendency to be a bit theatrical back then.

* * *

Later that day I was sitting with my mother in the sitting room.

And as always she was mad at me.

''You are lady Winterrose,'' she said wagging her finger at me.

''Yes mama, I know,'' I said.

''Say mother, Winterrose. Not mama,'' she said.

''Yes mother,'' I said.

''Every good Winterrose,'' said my mother.

''Now, Winterrose. I understand you've been misbehaving during your father's meetings,'' said mother.

''Picking at my nails and looking down at my hands isn't misbehaving mother,'' I said raising my voice louder than I should have.

''Winterrose you do not raise your voice _ever._ At me or your father. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?'' she asked.

''Yes-s-s, mother,'' I said stepping back, looking down at my shiny black oxfords.

''Good darling. Always remember this Winterrose my daughter. Keep your head up and show absolutely no signs of weakness. Fearlessness is the mark of a true leader,'' she said.

''Yes mother,'' I said lifting my head up to meet her cognac brown eyes.

When I left the room.

I realized my world was changing and it was changing regardless of whether I liked it or not.

 **So chapter four is at it's end. I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below. And I will see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is. Chapter five! The big reveal for Winterrose's peculiarity! As always I hope you enjoy! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **June, 31, 1908 one day after Siberia explosion.**

''I'm sorry Winterrose. But your parents aren't coming home,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

''What?'' I said staggering backward in disbelief.

''No! NO! It can't be true! Mama and Daddy will be home in a few days!'' I said fighting back my tears.

''I'm sorry Winterrose. But it is. I'm sorry,'' said Aunt Alyssa getting up from her chair.

My whole world was gone in one atomic blast.

I raced out of the room.

''Winterrose! Wait! Come back here!'' called Aunt Alyssa.

Soon enough I was out of the house.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran out into the garden as if it would bring my parents back to me.

When I screamed birds flew away into the sky.

Hot tears blurred my vision. The stone walkway had become a blurry gray fuzz.

Soon a floodgate of tears was coming from my eyeballs. And they blurred my vision so badly I could no longer see.

In that moment I felt a pain in my big toe on my left foot.

I'd hit a rock and I was falling.

A second later I hit the ground.

I went to get back up only to find.

I was tiny.

''Shrinking? I got a shitty peculiarity,'' I thought.

I walked over to a puddle to see myself.

I looked into it and jerked back a millisecond after I did.

I. Was. A. Bird!

A Peregrine Falcon to be exact.

I had dark blue wings and top with a light tan belly. Yellow rings surrounding my black eyes. And a pair of sharp yellow-brown claws.

Just like the Aunt Alma I'd never met.

A Ymbryne.

A creature my father despised greatly.

And I was one.

I was in terror.

Extreme terror to be exact.

Fright rose through my entire body.

I tried to scream but instead came out a bird's a loud nails-on-a-chalkboard screech.

Inside that bird body, I was panting for breath.

All of a sudden a flourish and I shot up.

A second later I was back in my human form (fully clothed).

''Winterrose?'' my Aunt Alyssa said catching up to me.

''I'm a Ymbryne,'' I said my voice shaking.

''Don't ever turn into a bird again,'' my aunt told me.

''I won't,'' I said.

My aunt pulled me into her embrace.

''I'll have to go back to Tatamagouche soon. Tomorrow to be exact. Your grandmother has Lung Fever,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

My grandmother?

In that moment she was just another person to me.

Just another ghost in my life.

''Mama and Daddy,'' I was wailing again.

A brand new floodgate of tears was streaming down onto my pale skinned face.

My aunt stroked her hand through my long raven black hair.

''It's alright. I miss them too,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

I cried into my Aunt Alyssa's chest.

I'd finished crying when I had no more tears left in me to cry.

''I'm sorry,'' I said.

''It's alright to cry. Because your Grandmother told me it means one less lonely tear in the ocean tonight,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

 **And so my friends chapter five is done! I hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review if you want me to continue. And I will see you next time!**

 **Also do any of you want a playlist for this story? You know a soundtrack to listen while you read it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am guys! Back again fro chapter six! As always comment and review down below. And as always I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is going to skip two years into the future.**

 **But before we start. I've made up a playlist for the story**

 **Main Theme by Matthew Margeson and Mike Higham (from the Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children soundtrack)**

 **Go To Her by Matthew Margeson and Mike Higham (from the Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children soundtrack)**

 **Wish That You Were Here by Florence + The Machine (the six minute version)**

 **I'll Always Remember You by Kirsten Price (from Pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai)**

 **Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

 **Invincible by Kelly Clarkson**

 **Blown Away by Carrie Underwood**

 **By The Grace Of God by Katy Perry**

 **Heathens by Twenty One Pilots**

 **Silhouettes by Of Monsters And Men**

 **Just One Yesterday by Fallout Boy**

 **Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

 **The Scientist by Coldplay**

 **Viva La Vida by Coldplay**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

 **October, 3, 1910**

My wings arched immediately after I turned into a bird.

I coasted out near the garden flapping my wings very so often as to not fall.

I felt so free when I was flying.

Like I had not one care in the world.

The sky was gray and cloudy.

It looked as though a fall storm might move in.

I returned to where I took off on the balcony.

And returned to my human form (I'm found out my clothes shape-shift with me).

I headed to my father's study and pulled open a desk drawer full of letters to my mother (and his lovers).

The first one I read said this.

 _Dearest Gardenia,_

 _How are you and Darling Little Sunshine doing? Is Winterrose walking yet? Can she say 'Dada' yet? Oh, how I wish to see you and hers' smile again._

 _Myron and I have found a loop in South Florida,_

 _In a terribly marshy area. Myron says he swears to have seen an alligator yesterday._

 _I laughed at him after he told me this. For there was no sign of life anywhere in that wretched swamp!_

 _I ended up losing a shoe in that swamp, and Myron laughed at me for it._

 _I swear I was so angry, I could've smacked him into next week if it hadn't been for Carlisle._

 _We meet a blonde thirteen-year-old peculiar girl named Lorelei who invited us into her home to stay._

 _Lorelei told us her mother left mewling in a pile of shit after she'd had her._

 _And Lorelei told us when her mother dies she hopes her mother is buried in shit._

 _Myron is calling me. I must go._

 _I send you my love,_

 _Jack,_

I put the letter away and got out another.

this one said.

 _Seal. Save for Winterrose's eighteenth birthday_

I opened it, it read.

 _My dearest Darling Little Sunshine,_

 _I have watched you grow from an adorable infant into the graceful and beautiful woman you are now._

 _You are one of the many reasons I awake each morning._

 _And on this day I bestow upon you the great power you have trained and studied for, for the past eighteen years._

 _I know you will you use this power as the fearless leader you were brought up to be._

 _your loving father,_

 _Jackson Caul LeFay Bentham_

I put the letter away. I'd opened a letter my father was supposed to give me eight years from now.

I put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the drawer.

I walked out to the sitting room and sat down.

I heard the front door open.

I went to go check.

My shoes clicked upon the polished marble floor.

I turned when I got to the staircase to see who was standing the entry way.

I jumped back and gasped when I saw who it was.

Father?

But he was dead?

He wasn't supposed to be there.

I raced down to meet him and wrapped him in an embrace

He put his arms around me too.

''Oh, father. I've missed you so,'' I said.

''I've missed you too,'' said father.

I looked up.

His eyes were pure snow white.

''White eyes. They're a side effect of immortality,'' he explained.

But he was lying.

My father was a wight.

 **So chapter six is at it's end! Comment and review down below. And I will see you next time! Good bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I am back again for chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And without further ado let's get on with the chapter!**

 **November, 3, 1911**

My shoes clicked on the floor as I went to my father's office.

My heart locket bounced on my chest as I walked.

I knocked on the large mahogany doors that lead to my father's study.

At first silence.

Then. ''Come in,''.

I walked in. A sudden wave of cold air hit me as I did.

''Hello, father,'' I said standing before his desk. His perfectly polished oak desk.

My father had his hands folded on it.

Giving me an eyeless stare.

''Hello, Winterrose,'' he said.

He had always started to call me Winterrose. It seemed my days of being 'My Darling Little Sunshine' were over.

''What was it you wanted to talk about?'' I asked him slowly.

''Ah, yes. Winterrose dear. Your mother and I have been thinking,'' he started.

''No,'' I said stepping back. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to talk about.

He and my mother having another baby. (Which was technically impossible because thanks to me, my mothers' reproductive organs had been ruined. And my birth had left them unable to carry another baby to term or give birth ever again).

''Let me finish!'' he said raising his voice and rising from his chair.

''Didn't I teach you not to interrupt?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' I replied staring down at my shiny black oxfords.

''As I was thinking your mother and I have been thinking about this for a long time,'' he said.

''What is it?'' I asked raising my head.

He looked at me. ''Us leaving here forever. It's not safe for you anymore,''.

I stepped back.

''What?'' I said.

My father looked at me again.

''If it's for the best,'' I said.

''Thank you for your understanding,'' my father said.

* * *

Later I was with mother.

She hadn't been herself since she was back.

She was more irritable and paranoid. Almost psychopathic.

Any wrong thing or something said or an action she didn't like would send her into a horrible mental state.

And today was no exception.

I dropped a sugar cube on the floor during tea.

''I'm sorry mother. I'll pick it up,'' I said. But before I could.

My mother's emotions exploded.

''No Winterrose! Let one of the servants pick it up! You're a future leader Winterrose! And future leaders do not do such things!'' she shouted and then panted afterwards.

Looking back I wished I'd had much more patience with her and for her outbursts.

But I was a only a child.

And at that point even as a child of nine. Due to my previously spoiled nature I'd still not outgrown my childish temper.

''Mother! A future leader is not lazy! Letting one of the servants pick it up for me is teaching me to be lazy! You and father told me a lazy leader is not a good leader!'' I said raising my voice.

I got up from my chair and stomped out of the room.

When I got my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me.

And then threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Thrashing my tightly balled-up fists into the pillows and kicking my legs up and down.

I must've been like that for ten minutes at least.

Because I then heard my father's shoes clacking down the hall.

This was the signal for our afternoon walk.

I quickly got myself up from the bed and rushed to put on my coat.

Some of my raven black curls had fallen out of place.

But it didn't matter. Because the afternoon walk with father was the highlight of my day.

I opened the door.

''Are you ready?'' asked father.

''Yes,'' I said.

* * *

''Father,'' I said when my father and I where out on our walk.

''What is it dear?'' he asked lighting up a cigarette.

''Why has mother been so well, strange lately?'' I asked.

''What happened in Siberia changed your mother. I suspect it made her lose a bit of her mind. Yet another possible effect of immortality,'' he said.

But I knew it was a lie.

The reason mother was going mad was because I wasn't the son she knew father wanted and so desperately desired.

And the fact she couldn't have more children because of me.

I suspect was what made her go mad in the first place.

 **And so chapter seven is at it's end. I hope you all enjoy and see you next time for chapter eight! Just quick question and please answer this. Do you guys want more chapters where she's at one age for just that chapter. Or do you want more chapters where she's at a certain age?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is guys! Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. I hope you enjoy. Also I do not own Alice The Madness Returns (some of the quotes from the game are used in this chapter).**

 **October, 1, 1913, Devil's Acre.**

I peered out of bedroom window at the top of the wight's tower.

I bit my soft pink lip as I stared out of the window.

I was still coming to grips with the fact I was eleven.

And would always be eleven.

Even as time marched on in the outside world.

I'd still be in this loop.

Frozen.

Never moving forward.

Ever.

And that itself made me feel like I was being suffocated and robbed of a future.

A future I so desperately wanted to have.

To grasp it with my own hands.

It was then I learned that Time is a friend to no one.

Not even to those in loops like I was.

Being inside a loop made me feel like a caged bird.

Desperate to fly off and into the world, but confined to the cage's bars.

And another side effect of being loop trapped.

I had a lot of time on my hands.

That day I'd written a poem.

 _Sword and crown are worthless here,  
 _I invite everyone to dance  
_ _Labourers, lawyers, church and gown all make their little prance  
_ _This life is full of random death  
_ _And heaps of grief and shame,__

 _So few are soothed by 'accident'_

 _You want someone to blame.  
_ _Fire, plague or strange disease,  
_ _Drowned, murdered or, if you please,  
_ _A long fall down the basement stairs  
_ _None are expected, no one cares.  
_ _I often must work very hard  
_ _Sweat running down my skin,  
_ _After the dance I then must rest_

 _And the eating can begin._

I was often left to my own devices there in the loop.

Everyone else I knew here was Wights.

And they were all adults.

I do admit.

I did contemplate turning into a bird and flying out of the loop.

But there was a problem.

I hadn't turned into a bird in three years.

And even if I did do that. It'd probably end with me being killed.

I was desperate.

But not that desperate for a taste of the freedom I so desired.

Mother's behavior was at it's worst.

It was so bad she spent nearly every hour of every day in her bedroom alone and preferring muttering to herself than a real conversation.

Father wasn't much help either. He addressed mother's madness as her 'problem'. And treated her as though she didn't exist.

He also had begun to cheat on her profusely with Belladonna and Carlisle.

Which only added more onto mother's madness.

He'd also had become almost a ghost to me.

Always here. Yet never here at the same time.

Heard. But never seen.

Having no one else around to talk to was suffocating to me.

But I knew none of it matter.

Because tomorrow.

It would just be today.

Over again.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay in-tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is guys! Chapter nine! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below! Just to** **clarify Winterrose is eleven in this chapter. The poem used at the end of this chapter is called Cheshire Cat's Lullaby and I do not own it. Well it's not the exact poem I just switched out Alice's name for Winterrose's.**

 **October, 10, 1913**

I felt my father slap my back. I told him I didn't want to go to this meeting because I felt a bit sick. But of course, I was at that meeting training for my future (if my father died) when I became the leader of the Wights.

''How have you been doing little Winter?'' asked Mr. Geoffrey.

''Good,'' I replied hardly looking up.

Soon the meeting had begun and I was seated next to my father.

I began to feel an awful tingling sensation in my first my fingers and toes than my hands and feet and then it quickly worked its way around my whole body.

When it got to my throat. It became a suffocating and tight pain.

My fingertips burned in agony.

Then the burning spread to the tips of my toes and the heels of my feet.

Then a few minutes later to the palms of my hands. And then throughout my entire body.

Just the meeting was over and I was sure I couldn't take the now burning sensation anymore and my father had started to say. ''Gentlemen I think we've...''.

Before he could finish I turned into a Peregrine falcon shot up into the air near the ceiling.

''Daddy help me!'' I cried. But I'd said it in bird and not English.

I've never seen my father so furious. No wrathful before.

''THAT BITCH BORE ME AN YMBRYNE!'' my father roared.

''MEN EXECUTE GARDENIA INSTANTLY!'' my father roared again.

In that second I came back down to the floor. Mr. Geoffrey and Mr. Deerhound grabbed me just above my armpits and dragged me across the cold, hard floor.

''TAKE HER DOWN TO THE CELLS!'' roared my father.

The last thing I saw before the doors closed. Was my father's pure snow white eyes.

His angry pure snow white eyes.

I burst into tears seconds later.

''Strip her down,'' one of the guards said when we got down to the cells.

I felt my clothes being ripped from my body.

First my dress. Then my slip. Then my tights and shoes. But they left on my golden heart locket and my bloomers.

They threw me into a ragged dress.

And cried until I could no longer cry physically a single tear more.

I was thrown into the cell when I was still crying.

I heard a scream rip through the cells.

My mothers' screams.

''Mother? What are they doing to you?'' I thought when I heard her screams.

My question was soon enough answered.

''NO! NO! NOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! PLEASE!,'' she screamed.

A guard told her something. But he did it so quietly I couldn't hear.

And then a moment later.

''YOU'VE ALREADY KILLED HER? NO! NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! MY BABY GIRL'S STILL ALIVE! SHE'S JUST ESCAPED IS ALL!'' screamed my mother.

''Shut up will ya!'' shouted a guard.

''They told her I'm dead!'' I thought and clapped my hand over my mouth.

Then.

A blood-curdling scream arose.

And that's when I knew.

My mother had breathed her last.

''Psychotic, silly bitch,'' said one of the guards.

I knew immediately he was talking about my mother.

I switched the position of my parent's pictures in my locket.

I couldn't think of a worse fate for either of them then to have to look at each other for the rest of eternity.

All of a sudden I heard my mother's voice.

 _Dear little Winterrose, please don't cry_  
 _Tears of woe won't help you get by_  
 _I know that you feel scared, lost and alone_

 _Have strange things happened?_  
 _Is there anything I need to know?_

 _Did you suffer any, please say it isn't so!_

 _I'll protect you!_

 _Dry your eyes, Winterrose because there's no time to cry_  
 _You'll see me again as the years come flying by_  
 _And just when you think that this might be the end_  
 _Never forget, that in your heart, you'll always be my daughter..._

Even though me mother was dead. I could still hear her voice inside my head.

And that was the day I learned. Some voices never die inside people's heads.

And my mother's voice was no exception to that rule.

 **So here we are guys. Chapter 9's at it's end. As always I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review done below if you want me to continue. And I will see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are again! With chapter ten! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm going to keep the ball rolling from last chapter. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue.**

 **around Christmas, 1913**

I'd been in the damn cell for just over three months.

I'd become very thin from my meager amounts of food and water that was given to me daily.

Hunger left me weak.

I was growing more and accustom to the dirty cell and the sounds of people being tortured outside it.

Silence even at night in the cells was a rare treat for us, prisoners.

Most nights had the noise of torture or screaming for mercy.

That kept me up some nights.

And like my mother's voice, the screams of those people would never die inside my head.

I was plagued by nightmares of my father and the screams.

I'd find feathers that matched my bird-form sometimes after having these nightmares.

''Is it mad to pray for better nightmares?'' I asked the person in the cell next to mine one day.

''No,'' he replied with a shrug.

Most days I spent laying with my back against the back wall of the cell.

I could feel the feeling of being like a caged bird creeping up on me.

And I'll admit I wasn't far from envying a caged bird either.

Because right then and there, a caged bird had more freedom than I did.

And I had no strength at all to turn into a bird.

So I was stuck there.

Never moving forward.

Ever.

Always frozen.

Days were filled with the sound of boots of the guards walking by cells.

The noises of cells being opened and closed.

Rats scattering across the floor.

But that day I heard the voice.

The voice of a woman.

That was rather strange because all the guards were men except for one.

Belladonna Houndsditch. The leader of the guards.

''Take me to her cell,'' she said with a commanding voice.

I knew her. She meant me.

I heard the noise of guards' boots mixed with the clicking of Belladonna's heels coming towards my cell.

''Get the brat out of her cell,'' she told the guards when they got to my cell.

''Now! You bumbling buggers!'' she said.

The guard fumbled with his keys finally coming to mine.

He unlocked the door.

Two brawny guards rushed in and picked me up by my armpits and stood me up.

''Now little Winterrose. Don't struggle. Or you will be in a world of hurt,'' she told me with a sadistic grin.

If I could compare Belladonna to one person physically it would be Marilyn Monroe except much less curvy and more bony and angular.

Belladonna indeed was like her name. She had a curly short bob. Pale skin and a beautiful face.

I often saw her with an unlit cigar hanging out of her mouth.

But today. Her unlit cigar was nowhere to be seen.

We walked out of the cells.

The guards holding my arms tightly. I made sure not to struggle or make it seem like I was struggling. The guards were holding me so tight with their arms I knew I'd have bruises on where they held me.

I must've blacked out because I was awoken by a rush of cold water.

I looked around.

I was in a bathtub.

''We're cleaning you up! You're filthy!'' said Belladonna entering the bathroom.

A lit cigar hanging out of her mouth.

She removed it from her lips and blew a cloud of light gray smoke. Before placing it back between her lips.

I could feel stubby-fingered hands scrubbing my long hair.

I pulled my short, skinny legs up to my chest in the soapy water.

Belladonna leaned against the doorway.

''You're father is expecting you Winterrose,'' she said.

''And that comes from the woman my father had sex with the night my mother was executed,'' I thought.

Soon I was lifted from the bath and dried.

I was then dressed in a clean slip and bloomers and sat down in front of the vanity in my room.

Where two female wights struggled with my locks.

I sat in front of the mirror and just watched them struggle from the reflection in the mirror.

Eventually, they got it styled.

I was then put into a pastel blue sun dress with pastel blue heels.

I looked into my bedroom mirror (well I should say my old bedroom mirror).

The creature in the mirror staring straight back at me was almost indisputably beautiful. It was hard to believe I was that beautiful.

But what else could you expect from a girl who was named for her beauty?

I turned away from the mirror.

The guards entered and grabbed me just below my armpits again.

Belladonna lead them to my father's study.

They put me down when we got there.

''Go in. Your father is waiting,'' said Belladonna before turning and leaving.

I went into my father's study and closed the heavy wooden doors behind me.

I walked up to my father's desk.

My father wore an unwavering emotionless expression on his face.

He put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

''Good afternoon father,'' I said.

''Good afternoon Winterrose,'' he replied getting up from his chair.

''You wanted to meet me?"' I said.

To be honest I was unsure of his intentions entirely.

''Yes my darling daughter. We have some things to discuss,'' he said.

''What are they?'' I asked.

''Your peculiarity,'' he replied.

''My peculiarity?'' I said stepping back a little.

''Yes my dear,'' he said.

''I need to borrow it if I may,'' he said.

''No,'' I said.

''I won't let you,'' I said, ''I won't let you use my powers for your own gain''.

''As you wish. Guards!'' said my father.

The two brawny guards from before burst in and grabbed me below the armpits.

I was placed back into my filthy ragged dress and old bloomers and then returned to my cell.

''Nighty, night bitch baby,'' said one of the guards after I was thrown back into my cell.

 **And so that is the end of chapter 10! I know not exactly my best work but I tried okay. Anyway comment and review if you want me to continue and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I am back with another chapter of The Devil's Daughter. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. Just a quickly clarify something Gardenia was never Caul's wife they never married, she was his fiancee even when she died. Fun little fact. Winterrose was actually supposed to be the villain in The New Peculiar Tales. But instead I made her the heroine of her own story, the reason it's more fun this way!**

 **ALSO ANSWER THIS QUESTION! Is Winterrose a Mary Sue to you?**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 _"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age. The child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."_

 _― Edna St. Vincent Millay_

 **Late November, 1916**

I laid back on the cold hard floor of my cell.

I was fourteen.

Well not exactly physically I was still eleven.

Over the past three years, I learned that time was a cruel bitch.

A friend to no one.

Over the past three years, I'd watched prisoners be killed and tortured.

And their screams would haunt my dreams at night when I slept.

My nightmares had gotten better, they weren't coming as often.

Sometimes I wondered if my life had any worth if I was trapped down there.

The days it seemed were getting longer and longer with each passing day.

All I knew was. I wanted freedom. And I wanted it now.

I heard footsteps coming towards my cell.

''Well, well it seems daddy has finally decided to let bitch baby out,'' said one of the guards as he unlocked my cell.

They took me up out of the cells.

And then. I saw it my chance to escape.

The guards had let go of me.

That's when I went for it.

I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could.

''Guards! Get her!'' shouted Belladonna.

The guards began to chase me.

But I was far ahead of them.

* * *

Soon I was out of the fortress and into the acre.

I'm not sure how I kept running.

When I got out of the loop.

I knew I was leaving. Because I heard a loud and very strange noise.

And before I knew it.

I was in 1916 London

 _Quick, Winterrose! Run! The guards! They are after you!_

I heard my mother's voice say.

I began to run again.

Along with London's snowy streets.

I would need to find a place to stay for the night.

And fast.

I looked back.

I'd lost them.

For now.

''Oi! Girlie!'' a woman's cockney accent said.

I turned to where the voice had come from.

As it turned out the voice had come from a plump, short woman with salt-and-pepper hair.

''Yes,'' I answered.

''What are ye' doin' out here dressed in rags and with no coat?'' she asked.

''I just ran away from my abusive father,'' I said.

''You poor dear! Listen I'll give you a place to stay for the night,'' she said.

''What is your name?'' she asked.

''Winterrose,'' I said.

''Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. My name's Loretta,'' she said.

I followed Loretta back to her home.

She explained to me she ran a children's home.

I could feel a dozen eyes look at me as she brought me in the door.

She explained to the children I'd be staying with them for a while.

All I remember after that is a warm blanket, chicken broth, and me sitting by the fire, and then a few hours later Loretta insisting I go to sleep which I did.

I found out later the reason I could hardly remember my stay with Loretta at her children's home was because my mind was confused about the time, and slowly I was beginning to age forward.

* * *

The next morning I awoke and got out of bed.

As I pushed out the covers, I noticed something.

My legs were a bit longer. Not much. But still longer.

Curious about this. I walked over to the mirror to peek at myself.

I was taken aback and terrified of what I saw in the mirror.

I was older.

I was fourteen.

I studied myself in the mirror.

My hair had gotten longer.

I'd shot up a few inches.

My breasts were starting to develop and form a little as were my hips.

I still looked rather boyish in my physique, though.

My toes had become long and spider-like.

I looked at my eyes. They'd changed from a perfect shade of baby blue to a clear icy blue.

I was still pixie-like though. Still very small for my age.

I looked at myself with caution and curiosity at the same time.

Curiosity because I thought I'd never be fourteen.

Caution because I feared I'd turn into a pile of dust on the floor if I touched something.

I was terrified.

But at the same time.

I'd never been more alive.

I was free from my father. Free from the loop. Free to find my aunt.

Or so I thought.

I heard Belladonna's voice at the front door, she was talking to Loretta it seemed.

I froze. I hairs stood up on the back of my neck.

I looked at the door then the window.

It was either.

Escape. And have the freedom I desired so,

Or.

Be caught. And taken away back to my own hell which was my prison cell.

I turned to the window.

But it was a hopeless cause.

Belladonna had gotten up to my room and was dragging me by my arm out of the children's home.

''I was almost free. Almost,'' I thought.

I was scared. But at my very core anger.

Anger because I almost escaped my old life.

Anger because Loretta didn't fight for me to stay with her.

''What did you tell her?'' I asked my blood boiling.

''Oh, just you're delusional and have constant seizures,'' Belladonna replied with a smirk.

''You bitch!'' I screamed.

''Oh, Winterrose. Still your old stubborn self I see. You're a young woman now. And young women have to leave their wonderlands. And accept the real world isn't so wonderful,'' said Belladonna.

She threw me into the arms of two olive-skinned, and burly and brawny guards.

''Now back to the asylum you go!'' said Belladonna, a sadistic smile appearing on her pale face.

She began to laugh as she followed the guards.

In that moment I began to struggle.

I knew in that moment I shouldn't have.

But I was so angry I didn't care.

Seconds later a guard shoved a pill into my mouth.

Instinctively I swallowed it.

Dark circles clouded my vision.

Seconds later I was unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke next, I was on my cell floor.

I propped myself up onto my side with my skinny arm.

As I was too weak or still in my sleep-like haze from the drugs, to be able to stand.

It occurred to me then that if I was trapped here in this loop forever, I might as well try to make it easier for myself and behave and not try to escape again.

''No food tonight bitch baby,'' said the guard nearest to my cell.

Of, course.

Though I thought my punishment would be more severe than that.

I laid on my back.

As crazy as it seemed.

I knew somewhere deep inside him.

My father still loved me.

And even crazier.

I still loved him.

 **And so that is it for chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends! I am back with chapter 12! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. Just to clarify Miss P doesn't save Winterrose. Winterrose gets out some other way (but I'm not telling you how she does).**

 **ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED THIS QUESTION YET PLEASE DO! Is Winterrose a Mary Sue to you?**

 **Also I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **October, 1920, (real world date)**

Today was a rare treat.

My father let me out of my cell again. For the first time in five months.

I hadn't tried to escape for four years.

I knew better than to risk escaping again.

As my father told me it would result in my death by torture.

And death by torture was a way I didn't want to die.

I'd never really given much thought as to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I loved always did seem like a good way to go.

Every time I did go see my father these days I was escorted by four burly and tall guards each built like a mountain to prevent a possible escape by me.

As expected since my nearly successful escape, all of my other freedoms had been sucked dry (not like I had very many, to begin with anyway).

But on that day in October 1920.

I was in the experiment room.

I was letting him use (more like abuse) my powers.

He forced me too.

He told (well more yelled) at me that if I didn't let him use my powers. He'd let the Hollows eat me right up.

I knew he was serious.

 _earlier_ _that day_

 _''Father,'' I said,'' please don't do this to me!''._

 _''Oh, My Darling Little Sunshine. One day soon you'll thank me for doing this,'' he said a satanic smile appearing on his face._

 _The guards strapped me on to the experiment table._

 _And the scientists began to put wires on to my body._

 _''Now. Winterrose comply with my wishes you shall live to see the next dawn rise. Fail or refuse the consequences shall be. Dire to say the least,'' said father._

 _I struggled._

 _''Don't struggle dear. Or your restraints will become. Uncomfortably tight,'' said father._

 _Then the leather strap around my stomach battened._

 _I quite struggling._

 _''Good dear,'' said father._

 _I clinched my fists tight._

I couldn't believe myself.

I was disgusted by myself for doing this even.

I'd sunk so low to get his gratitude and his affection.

And I hated myself for it.

I was betraying the Ymbrynes by doing this.

And the Aunt Alma I'd never met too.

For years I'd been trusting others who might hurt me.

I didn't want to but I had too.

But you see that was the day my trust finally shattered.

I would have rather been dead. Then take part in my father's baneful experiment.

''This may hurt a little,'' said one of the scientists from behind the glass.

I felt a tiny shock on the left side of my head.

A few feathers came out of my head.

I saw the scientists scribble down notes on their clipboards.

I felt a shock by my jaw.

I screamed but instead, it was a Peregrine's screech.

They shocked me about twenty more times.

Before.

Finally.

All the wires shocked me with an immeasurable force.

And the shock turned me into a Peregrine Falcon.

But only for a second. Because I returned to my human form the second the shock ended.

''Gentlemen,'' my father said clapping his hands together,'' I think we have made a breakthrough today''.

I was still silently reeling in pain from the shocks.

It was at that moment my trust finally shattered.

For my father.

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Comment and review down below. And I will see you next time! Good-bye I love you my lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here we are chapter 13! As always comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy.**

 **Present day (real time date).**

I was on that day.

Something changed.

That day wasn't the day I expected to be released from my cell.

As I'd been let out only a month before.

Four tan skinned guards each built like a mountain, escorted me out of the cell.

''What's the occasion?'' I asked.

''Don't know bitch baby,'' said the guard on my front right.

I wanted to kick the guard. But last time I tried that. I end up pinned beneath a guard's arm.

And after that, I'd learned not to pull that stunt again.

''I'll take her from here boys,'' said Belladonna when we got to the entryway.

''Yes Commander Houndsditch,'' said the guards, before they left.

Belladonna had changed so much since 1913.

While she still looked like Marilyn Monroe except less curvy and more angular and bony and she was still six foot one. Her wavy curly white-blonde hair had grown to just above her belly button. She was still remarkably beautiful for the physical age of thirty-seven. She was a fierce beauty.

The usual unlit cigar was no were to be seen.

Her heels clicked on the polished marble floor.

''What does father want me out of my cell today for?'' I asked.

''Something special. He's going to open the Library Of Souls. You've not been invited along. Considering the Ymbryne's don't know you didn't die in your psychotic silly bitch of mother's giving birth to you,'' said Belladonna.

''Don't you talk about my mother that way!'' I thought.

''Understandable,'' I said instead.

''Very good,'' said Belladonna.

I had my usual routine of when I got let out of my cell to see my father.

Bath, have help getting dressed, do my hair.

But however, today was different as you might expect.

Belladonna told me to pack as much as I could into my suitcase as when my father became the god-king of peculiardom we'd be returning to my childhood home.

She also told me that the bag was enchanted so it could fit much more than a normal suitcase.

Belladonna left and I began to pack extra coats for winter and dresses, some old 1910's button up boots, and plenty of other clothes.

I walked over to my side table in my old bedroom I opened it and took out the photo album.

All of the pictures in the photo album were black-and-white.

I studied each one.

The first ones were me as an infant. Me as an infant with my father. Me as an infant with my mother. Me as an infant with my godparents (Aunt Alyssa and Uncle Myron).

The next few pages after those were me as a toddler. A picture of me standing the creek barefoot ('Uh-oh look at Darling Little Sunshine' read the caption on that picture).

I closed the album and shoved it down into my suitcase.

I then spotted a camera by the album.

I picked it up, studied it. Then placed it in my bag.

I felt the locket around my neck. Cold.

I looked beneath my pillow.

There were my feathers that came out of me when I slept tied in a brown string. I studied them each and the shoved them into my coat pocket.

Beside it, I found a Swiss army knife made out of ebony and the blade was made out of stainless steel.

I shoved it in my pocket beside the feathers.

I packed a few more things before I sat by suitcase down on my bed and went to go look in the mirror.

My outfit consisted of a Japanese middle school girl like sailor suit uniform. With a long black coat with white buttons over it with white trim. And some black 1910's heels.

I walked over to my bed and sat down.

That's when It hit me as the tower shook one time.

I could be free.

I could escape once and for all.

I race over to my window.

Opened it.

I set my suitcase down by the window.

''Please turn into a bird,'' I told myself.

I place my hands on my forehead and with a flourish, I turned into a Peregrine Falcon.

''Thank bird,'' I thought.

I flew up just enough so my claws could grab a hold of my suitcase.

I flew out of the window with my suitcase in my claws.

I flapped furiously to keep myself high in the air.

The air had smoke and ash in it. I turned around to look at the tower.

In it stood two monstrous creatures.

I turn my head forward.

''My father is one of those monsters,'' I thought.

Got to the edge of the loop and landed on the top of a building.

The place were the monsters once stood. Instead stood a pool of shimmer silver.

When I could on longer see it.

Came the sound like the crack of a sonic boom.

''ALMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''.

My father's voice. Except it wasn't. It was the sound of a monster.

I began to fly again.

But this time I flew out of the loop.

When I got into an alleyway I transformed back into a human.

My clothes were still on.

I had just picked up my suitcase when.

An arm went onto my neck.

I gasped.

''You're coming with me bitch baby,'' whispered Belladonna into my ear.

Wiggled my arm into my pocket and slashed her with my Swiss army knife.

She let go of me.

I began to beat her with my suitcase into the back of the alleyway.

''Stop! Stop!'' she cried.

I slashed through her sleeve onto her shoulder with my Swiss army knife one more time.

''Bye-bye honey,'' I said and spat on her before turning away.

I place my hand on my head.

I was trying to remember the entrance to the 1916 loop.

That's it!

I was on the right path.

I just needed to go down two more alleyways. And then I'd be there.

I raced into the alleyway that had the loop in it.

I went in.

I whooshing sound came above my head.

I knew I was in the loop.

I stepped out onto a snowy street.

 **Cliffhanger! I promise I will continue! Comment and review if you want me to continue! And see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here we are. Chapter 14! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue.**

 **Also let me just explain were the idea for this story came from. Well I thought it would be cool if Caul had a child. And the idea just went from there. And fun fact I actually went with Winterrose's villain appearance over her original appearance.**

 **Let me just take the time to thank you guys for favoriting, following, reviewing, and well just reading my story. You guys have no clue how happy each review, follow, and favorite makes me. It feels good to know that other people like what I'm writing. And I love writing in general (it's my favorite hobby). So you guys' reviews, favorites, and follows are the cherry on top.**

 **READ THIS NOTICE AND ANSWER IN COMMENTS! What do you think Miss Peregrine's reaction to meeting her niece will be like? I'd love to hear your ideas. Because frankly I'm kind of stuck at that part and I'm hoping that your comments will help me get inspired for that part.**

 **Present day**

 **( day in loop) December, 1916**

 **Location: Tatamagouche, Northumberland Strait, Nova Scotia, Canada**

The boat pulled into the harbor.

It was frigid outside. The kind of day you knew would lead to a three dog night.

Snow was falling tenderly onto the ground as I got off the boat.

No one was waiting for me when I got off the boat.

 _Hurry! Winterrose. Hurry! Get there before night fall. Or you'll freeze to death!_

I heard my mother's voice say.

I placed a strand of my blue-black hair behind my sallow-colored ear.

Six days of traveling across the Atlantic had not been fun. Especially since it was wintertime and wartime.

It had been eight days since my father blew himself into oblivion.

The day after he died I went back to our old house to retrieve some things. Such as. His letters, my mothers' letters, and some other items including three photo albums.

The snow crunched as I walked on it.

It wouldn't be too hard to find were my grandparents and Aunt Laurel lived due to people being so nice and friendly here.

I walked into a small shop.

''Excuse me, sir,'' I said.

He turned to look at me.

At that moment I realized how strange I looked at him. A girl dressed all in black. Not to mention a girl dressed all in black with a somewhat large suitcase.

''Er. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. and Mrs. Allaway live do you?'' I asked.

''About two miles of town in a little white house on a big farm. Why?'' asked the man.

''I'm their granddaughter. You remember Gardenia don't you?'' I said.

''Ah, yes left with that Jack Bentham boy the year before the century turned,'' the butcher replied.

''She was my mother. She died back in 1913,'' I said.

''Oh, poor dear. And such a nice girl too,'' replied the butcher.

''What happened to Ol' Jack? asked the Butcher.

''He passed away at war 2 months ago. Shot by them damn Jerries,'' I lied.

''My Uncle sent me here to live for the rest of the war,'' I said.

The Butcher nodded.

I told him to thank you and the left.

I returned to the street.

A horse-drawn carriage pulled up.

It was being ridden by a voluptuous and buxom woman with mocha brown eyes and tawny blonde hair.

I recognized her immediately.

''Aunt Alyssa!'' I cried.

Her head turned.

''Winterrose?'' she said and then she rubbed her eyes unsure if the person she was seeing was real.

''Yes Auntie it's me!,'' I said.

''It is!'' she said and then motioned for me to get right beside her in the front seat of the wagon. I did as she had motioned me to and sat down right beside her.

She pulled on the reigns and the horses moved forward.

As soon as we got out of town she began to ask me questions.

''How did you escape him?'' she asked.

''After the wights fell,'' I replied.

''Where is your father now?'' she asked.

''The lowest level in hell hopefully. He blew himself into oblivion,'' I replied.

''It's not like he didn't deserve it,'' muttered Aunt Alyssa.

''And your mother?'' she asked.

''She died,'' I said.

''How?'' she asked and turned to me with wide yet sadness filled eyes.

This was her first news of her sister for what must have been just three years for her. And that news was of her sister's death.

''Trying to help me escape. She wanted her daughter to be safe even if she knew she herself wouldn't be,'' I lied. I knew if I told the truth she'd begin to cry.

''Sounds like her. She never lost her selfless nature even when she died,'' said Aunt Alyssa trying to keep it together.

''Yeah,'' I said.

My breath was misty white color when I breathed out in that cold weather.

Snow blanketed the fields.

The Evergreen trees branches had snow on them.

It was a flawlessly beautiful winter scene. The kind you only find in paintings, painted by an old master who'd been painting since he was a young child.

We then pulled up to my grandparent's farmhouse.

''Wait out here. We'll go in when the horses are back in the barn,'' Aunt Alyssa told me as I got off the wagon.

I waited for her for about ten minutes before she got back to the front of the house.

''Ready?'' she asked.

I nodded.

We entered the house.

Inside an elderly woman with a cloud of snow-white hair stood at the sink.

''Mama,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

The old woman's head turned.

''Ah, Alyssa. You've come back from the market. Er, who is this girl you've brought with you?'' asked Grandma.

''This is Winterrose,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

''Gardenia? She's gone isn't she?'' said Grandma slipping into a chair.

''Yes,'' I said stepping forward.

She clapped her hands over her eyes.

Then after a minute or two, she looked at me.

Studying me. For a trace of my mother.

I could tell she was hoping to find a trace of her in me.

But upon finding nothing she said,'' You do favor your father's family more,''.

''I know,'' I replied.

''You can sleep in the extra bedroom upstairs,'' Grandma said rising from her chair.

''Okay,'' I said, and then Aunt Alyssa led me upstairs.

The bedroom was dull. It had wooden floors, plain white painted walls, a mirror, and a bed.

Aunt Alyssa left the room closing the door behind her.

I studied myself in the mirror.

My skin had turned pallid on the boat ride over.

My eyes were bird-like. Another sign just like my now blue-black hair, that I was a Ymbryne.

I took off my coat and laid it on the edge of the bed. I set my suitcase down on the floor beside the bed before returning to the mirror.

I knew I couldn't stay more than a week here with my grandparents.

In case any wights were still out there. And I could not have them coming here and killing my grandparents and aunt.

I decided where I would go after I left here.

I would go to find my Aunt Alma.

But the problem was.

She was still in Europe.

And I was across the ocean.

But somehow I knew. That even though I was far away from her.

I was hurling closer to her every day.

 **And so guys. Chapter 14 is at it's end. I hope you all enjoyed. And see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello I'm back again! As always I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. Sorry for not updating this for a while. I had bad writers' block.**

 **Present day**

 **(Day in loop) December, 1916**

 _My mother brushed my hair off my forehead. I was three years old again it was New Years' Eve._

 _''Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_  
 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_  
 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so_

 _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_  
 _Set them to work_  
 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to thresh corn_  
 _Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_  
 _Keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are king, dilly dilly,_  
 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_  
 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so.''_

 _sang my mother softly in her oh-so-comforting voice. She was so beautiful. She was a gentle beauty not a fierce one like Belladonna._

 _''Good night my sweet Winterrose,'' she said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room._

 _''I love you too Mama,'' I said after she'd left the room._

 _I laid on my back as the moonlight spilled into my room._

 _A loud scream pierced the night at that moment._

 _''MAMA!'' I thought shooting up from my bed._

 _I raced out of my room to find my mother on the ground. Dead. Blood covering her whole body. Standing behind her was an eyeless, grotesque beast with tentacles coming out of its' mouth that had razor sharp teeth in it, the flesh of the monster was a horrible mix of brown and a dark flesh shade of pink. It was a tall, skeleton-like creature that wore a ripped up and filthy suit. The creature stank like rotting flesh._

 _I stood there in shock for a moment._

 _Until the creature stepped forward._

 _And I turned on my heel and began screaming at the top of my lungs while racing away from it._

 _It's very footfall was an earthquake._

 _''My Darling Little Sunshine!'' the creature boomed._

 _The nightmare creature had morphed into the awful creature my father had become before he blew himself into oblivion._

 _I ran faster away from it._

 _That horrid nightmare creature. My father._

 _''Come to me my darling baby girl I won't hurt you. Daddy won't hurt you!'' he said with a booming cackle._

 _I screamed again._

 _Then I tripped. It felt like I was hurling downstairs._

 _Finally, I reached a flat floor I looked up into a mirror. I saw my reflection. It was me. But I was ancient. I had long stormy gray hair my skin was deeply creased with wrinkles._

 _I'd spent too long outside of the loop. And thus I became an elderly woman._

 _I touched my face and at that moment I began to turn into dust._

I shot awake. I panted for breath, I was covered in a cold sweat. Other than that I was my old self again.

''Thank the lord! It was all a dream!'' I thought.

I laid back in the bed.

I looked over at the clock, it read five forty-five a.m.

I felt my heart slamming at the speed of light in my chest.

''It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. You're safe here. They can't get you here,'' I whispered to myself.

I was failing to calm myself down.

My heart was still racing.

I curled myself up into a fetal position.

Outside the night was silent. The moon casts a beautiful pale glow through the window.

I saw the stars shine their twinkling light through the window.

I remembered how mother always told me that the stars in the sky were angels in heaven looking down at their loved ones.

''Mama? Are you up there in heaven looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?'' I whispered as I looked up at the stars.

 _I always am._

I heard her voice say.

 _I've never left you, Winterrose._

 **And so here we are chapter 15 is at its end. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I will see you guys next time for chapter 16! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are guys! I'm back again for chapter 16 of this story! And I'm so happy all you guys are enjoying it. Comment and review down below and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Day In Loop (December 1916)**  
 **Tatamagouche, Nova Scotia, Canada.**

I walked through the snow.

I was helping Grandpa and Aunt Alyssa with farm work.

I figured while I was there I might as well gain a little muscle. Because I'd never know when I'd need it.

I was holding four buckets full of milk two in each hand.

I was carefully walking and trying not to spill them.

Finally, I set them down on the front porch, before sitting myself down on the porch.

I heard Grandpa hacking from the barn. And then he appeared with Aunt Alyssa helping him get up to the house.

''What happened?'' I asked getting up from my spot on the porch.

''Your grandfather fell over having a violent coughing fit,'' replied Aunt Alyssa.

I rushed inside after her.

Grandma told us to get Grandpa up to his bed.

The doctor came a few hours later.

The doctor was a tall, thin man with a pinched look to him.

''Hello, I am Dr. Henderson. I'm here to check to see what's wrong with your grandfather,'' he told me shaking my hand.

And then he walked upstairs to check on my grandfather.

I turned to see my Aunt Alyssa.

Grabbed my thin arm and pulled me close to her.

''If it is what I think your grandfather has then you have to leave,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

''Lung fever?'' I asked.

''Yes. You're weak from being imprisoned for four years. And from your mother's execution,'' said Aunt Alyssa.

Execution?

She knew I'd lied to her.

''How did you?'' I asked.

''Lorelei told me everything in a letter that arrived two days ago,'' she explained.

Lorelei one of my fathers' ex-followers.

How was she even still alive at this point? How had she not been killed a long, long time ago, along with my fathers' other betrayers and ex-followers?

''Now while your grandparents are upstairs. Explain to me why you lied to me?'' said Aunt Alyssa.

I wanted to tell her.

The words were in my head. But they weren't coming out of my mouth.

It's not that they couldn't.

No, they'd just lost their way.

How are you supposed to respond to that question?

Finally, I said,'' because, this was the first news of your sister whom you hadn't seen in ten years''.

''That doesn't excuse you from lying to me about it, Winterrose. I would have rather known the truth from the get go then to be told a lie about how she died,'' she replied.

''How was I supposed to tell you?'' I thought.

She turned her head to look out the window.

''You know. Your mother and I never agreed with your father's ideas. We just went with him because we wanted to be around others who were peculiar like us. And to escape this place. We would have been married within four months if we hadn't. But now I wonder every day if we made the wrong choice,'' Aunt Alyssa told me looking out the window.

I knew what she meant.

If she and my mother hadn't left. My mother wouldn't be dead right now. And I probably wouldn't even exist.

''If it is Lung Fever and I do need to go. What do you want me to do? Where do you want me to go?'' I asked.

''To be happy. Or happier at least. And as to your second question, there is a loop in upstate New York. It's a hospital loop. Explain you've been traveling for weeks and are in need of rest,'' she explained.

The doctor then returned downstairs.

''Lung Fever. And at his age. It will be fatal,'' said Dr. Henderson.

Then he left.

Aunt Alyssa turned to me,'' Go''.

I quickly gathered all my things.

When I was about to go Aunt Alyssa shoved some paper into my hand.

''They won't let you in if you don't have that,'' explained Aunt Alyssa.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Open it you'll see,'' Aunt Alyssa said.

I opened it. It was a piece of some official document.

''It's your identification. I thought you might need it,'' she said.

''Thank you, Auntie,'' I said putting it into the pocket of my coat.

''Goodbye Winterrose. And I hope you make it,'' she said and kissed me on the cheek.

And with that, I left.

And I'd never be back.

 **So chapter 16 is at it's end! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you enjoyed. And I will see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dear friends again! I am back again for a new chapter of Devil's Daughter. In this chapter we meet me oc Miss Swainson (who's ymbryne form is a Swainson Hawk) and she runs the hospital loop in this chapter. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **June, 12, 1920 (loop date) Upstate New York**

My head was throbbing in pain. And it had been for the past two days. I'd set off from Tatamagouche three days ago. And finally, I was nearing Miss Swainson's hospital loop in upstate New York.

I was walking through a grove of trees green and alive with leaves.

All of a sudden I began to have a coughing fit.

It had been a few minutes before it ended.

I began to walk again.

I finally reached the door of the large house.

I knocked on it a few times before stepping backing.

A minute later a woman opened it.

She was a foot taller than me. Her skin was a deep brown color, her eyes were a beautiful onyx color, her hair was ebony colored and styled into a neat bun at the top of her head. She was somewhat plump and appeared to be of middle age.

''Ma'am,'' I said.

''I've been traveling for weeks and am in need of rest,'' I said.

She looked me over.

''You certainly do need rest child come inside,'' she said.

I walked in and then broke into a violent coughing fit and collapsed to the polished mahogany floor.

I'm not sure how she did it but Miss Swainson picked me up along with my suitcase and walked with me in her arms to a bedroom.

She set me down gently on the bed.

''What is your name dear?'' she asked me.

''Winterrose. But call me Winter,'' I said gasping for breath.

Dark circles clouded my eyes and I was soon unconscious.

When I awoke I was wearing a sleeveless, crisp white nightgown and was beneath the covers of the bed.

I felt a hand pick up the end of something of my chest.

My locket.

''NO!'' I tried to scream but a came out all raspy and croaky and didn't come out louder than a whisper.

''Why Winter?'' asked Miss Swainson.

''Not the locket. It's the last memory I have of the father who still loves me,'' I told her as quietly as I could.

She released the locket.

''I see. I'm leaving it if it's that special to you,'' Miss Swainson said before leaving the room.

A few minutes passed a horrible stabbing and suffocating pain came about in my lungs.

Beads of sweat began to trickle down my forehead.

I began to feel freezing.

Miss Swainson returned with a thermometer in her hand.

I opened my mouth and she put it in.

''104 is your temperature,'' said Miss Swainson after she took the thermometer out of my mouth.

''Highest one I've seen in a long time,'' she continued.

''It certainly confirms my theory,'' she said putting the thermometer into her apron pocket.

''What?'' I asked.

''You have double pneumonia,'' she replied.

I shut my eyes.

''Get some rest dear,'' said Miss Swainson,'' you need it''.

I heard her shoes clacking on the floor and I heard the door close.

Double pneumonia.

''This is my death sentence, I'm done for,'' I thought.

I wondered at that moment.

That this was my sign my second life was now coming to its close.

I wonder if it would be best if this illness overcame me.

All the people who loved me died a long time ago.

I had no more family left. No one.

That wasn't true I had my Aunt Alma.

But the problem was she didn't know I existed.

Or if she did she probably believed I'd died a long time ago.

At that moment I wanted, no not wanted. Decided that I would be better off dying.

And being forever buried out in the hills of upstate New York.

And my life being lost to the wind.

In the end, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Because either way, I would end up forgotten.

Because Peculiardom was dying.

And I knew it would only be a matter of time before my legacy was just a name and my date of birth and date of death on my grave.

 **Yes I know the ending is a downer. But I promise this is not how the story ends! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I will see you guys next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! I'm back again! As always I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comment and review down below as it's the only way I know if you want me to continue writing or not and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also if you guys have any ideas for this story just tell me! I'm open to suggestions!**

 _"When you've suffered a great deal in life, each additional pain is both unbearable and trifling."_  
 _― Yann Martel, Life of Pi_

 **June, 12, 1920 (loop date) Upstate New York**

 **one week later**

I breathed in and breathed out. It felt like there were a million freshly sharpened knives were stabbing me in the chest.

It was like this every time I breathed. Every time I breathed it hurt like hell.

Another sudden fit of violent coughing descended upon me. It lasted for four minutes at least.

Whenever I coughed the pain was made ten thousand times worse.

I felt a small trickle of liquid go down from my mouth.

Blood. It had recently started to come up when I coughed.

Even though I hadn't looked into a mirror since before I arrived at the hospital loop. I knew I'd become gaunt and my skin had turned a sickly sallow color.

My days consisted of sleep, be in agony for the short few hours I'd be conscious every day, and if I was up and Miss Swainson was sure I was going to vomit it up all over my bed to drink some chicken broth.

I didn't dare move a muscle. As I knew the agony and pain it would bring with it when I did.

Because I was so quiet all the time. I could hear noises from outside and inside the house.

The sounds from outside consisted of birds chirping their wonderful and joyful song.

The wind running through the oak trees.

The sounds from inside the house included the grandfather clock ticking, Miss Swainson singing in her beautiful voice while she did laundry.

Other than that the house was usually silent.

A sudden chill went down my entire body.

I sighed. Only to regret it instantly. As the stab of searing pain followed.

Chills racked my body half the time I was awake.

My eyelids grew heavy.

Begging me to let them close so I could drift off into the land of dreams in my sleep. And forget all the pain I was in.

But I was using all of what little strength I had to keep them open.

My nightmares still came. They hadn't left at all. Every night they haunted my dreams.

I wondered just how long it would be before my heart stopped pumping.

How soon before I gave out and couldn't go on living.

I told myself that it would be soon. And that once I'd died all my pain and suffering would all end.

And I just prayed that that day would come very soon.

 **And so guys here is another chapter at its end! I hope you all enjoy. Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you guys again next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, guys! I am back again with chapter 19! As always I hope you enjoy and if you do comment and review down below. And I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also just two announcements before we get started.**

 **1\. Winterrose will meet her aunt. Just not yet. It will happen within the next few chapters.**

 **2\. If you guys have an idea for this story just tell me! I'm open to hear them.**

 **June, 12, 1920 (loop date) Upstate New York**

 **one week later**

I laid back in my bed after my eyes had fluttered open.

Sunshine was flowing into the room from outside.

The pain in my lungs was.

Gone.

I touched my head.

Still warm but not hot like it was.

I sat up in the bed.

I heard Miss Swainson's' footsteps coming down the hall towards my room.

Then I heard the nob turn and then she entered.

''Good morning,'' I said a smile coming to my face.

She jumped back a little.

''Winter. You are. Why you're sitting up!'' she said still slightly in awe.

She walked over to me and placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

''Your fevers' gone down a lot. But Winter you should stay in bed for the rest of today,'' she told me taking her hand away from my forehead.

''Okay,'' I said softly.

She turned to leave but when she got to the door she turned around to look at me.

''Winter?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''Do you have anywhere to go after you are well enough to travel again?'' she asked.

I stayed silent for a moment before answering the question.

''Well not for a few months,'' I said.

''Would you like to stay here before it is time for you to leave to go to your next loop?'' Miss Swainson asked.

I nodded.

Then she left.

I laid back and soon again fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning.

Seconds after I did, Miss Swainson came into my room.

''Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' I replied.

Her lips formed into a beautiful smile.

''Meet me down in the kitchen for breakfast in fifteen minutes,'' she told me before leaving.

I pulled off the cover and stood up.

I was a bit dizzy for a few moments due to being in bed for two weeks but other than that I was fine.

I placed my nightgown on the bed after I'd taken it off.

I took off my undergarments and put them next to the nightgown.

I went over to my suitcase and put my arms inside is searching for something to wear.

I pulled out fresh undergarments, a pair of black oxfords, and a sleeveless light pink flapper-like dress with lace on the top of it.

I put on my deodorant, then my undergarments, after that my dress, and finally I laced up my oxfords.

I went over to the mirror and brushed my long blue-black hair.

I took one last look in the mirror before heading to the kitchen.

The kitchen was easy to find considering the size of the house with its' many hallways and doors.

When I entered the kitchen. Miss Swainson was cooking breakfast.

While a young man (in his early twenties) and a woman (about the same age) sat at the table.

The woman was amazonian in her build, she had luminescent bronze skin, with sienna brown hair that was styled into a spiky pixie cut.

The man, on the other hand, was dapper (more than a foot shorter than the woman he sat next to), he had milky ivory colored skin, glossy strawberry blonde hair that was neatly combed.

Miss Swainson turned around.

''Ah, Winter,'' she said.

''This is Paige,'' she said pointing to the woman.

''And this is Grayson,'' she said pointing to the man.

I sat down.

''They are my helpers,'' she explained.

''I see,'' I said as I sat down.

We all ate breakfast and then cleaned up after ourselves.

I was then told to follow Paige and Grayson outside.

We stopped in front of a large willow tree.

''Miss Swainson wants us to clear all the fallen down branches,'' Grayson explained.

''We use them for firewood,'' Paige added.

''Oh, I see,'' I said.

 **Here is where I end the chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time!.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, guys! I'm back again! And HOLY CRAP! I'm writing the 20th chapter! Thank you guys for supporting me thus far and I hope you guys will continue to support me in the future.**

 **So in honor of chapter 20 getting published. I've decided to let you guys suggest some things you'd like to happen in this story in the coming chapters.**

 **And the meeting with Miss P is going to be fast approaching.**

 **So as always comment and review down below if you want me to continue because that's the only way I know you want me to and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **June, 12, 1920 (loop date) Upstate New York**

 **9 months later (early May)**

My time with Miss Swainson had come to an end.

Over the past few months she taught me (I had to catch up on my schooling), I helped with the upkeep of the loop, and now it was time for me to go.

I was packing up everything getting ready to leave when Miss Swainson came up to my room.

''Do you need something?'' I asked her looking up from my suitcase.

''Yes Winter. I need to give you something,'' she explained and handed me a small piece of paper.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''It's the address for Shantae and Cairo's house in New York city,'' she said.

''You need to go there to get some modern clothes,'' she said before she turned and left the room.

''Okay,'' I whispered after she left.

I finished packing my bags and headed downstairs, I carried my suitcase in my right hand.

Miss Swainson, Paige, and Grayson were waiting for me at the door.

''Goodbye Winter,'' said Miss Swainson giving me a hug.

''I'll miss you kid,'' said Paige and gave me a hug after Miss Swainson.

''I'll miss you too,'' I told Paige after she released me from her hug.

''It'll be a lot less exciting without you here,'' said Grayson when I got to him.

''I'm gonna miss you kid,'' he said when he hugged me.

''I'll miss you too Grayson,'' I said after he released me from his hug.

''Well. It's time for me to go now,'' I said before I turned and left.

I walked away from the house.

I had a long journey ahead of me.

I was in New York and I had to get to Florida.

But I needed to stop in Brooklyn to get the modern clothes I needed because I couldn't walk around with my clothes from the past on. People would stare. And if there were any wights they'd find me an easy person to pinpoint as a peculiar (and possibly Caul's daughter) so I couldn't run that risk of being captured. Or killed. Or both.

I'd need to get to Shantae and Cairo's house in Brooklyn and fast if I didn't want to get caught by the wights at all.

I started to jog down the pathway. I needed to pick up my pace and not slow down at all.

A loud swooshing sound came around me as I left the loop.

I had on my clothes that could pass for modern. But I need clothes from closer to the present so I wouldn't have an increased chance of being caught.

But surprisingly that hardly mattered to me right then and there.

I was so happy to finally be close to finding someone who would love me.

 **And so guys.** **Chapter 20 is at its' end I hope all you guys enjoy! Comment and review down below if you guys did! Good bye my lovelies and I will see you next time for chapter 21! Bye! See ya'll soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm back again! With chapter 21 of The Devil's Daughter! I hope you guys all enjoy this. Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Brooklyn, New York City (present day)**

I arrived in Brooklyn three days after I left Miss Swainson's loop.

I now searched for Shantae and Cairo (the brother and sister who would supply clothes to those who traveled between loops).

I looked down at my map.

I read their address and came upon a brownstone townhouse that barred the address.

I knocked on the door three times and on the third time, a tall woman with thick, wavy ebony hair the color of the moonless midnight sky appeared.

She also had olive skin and chartreuse green eyes, not to mention she was svelte.

Shantae! I'd finally found her!

''What is it that you need miss?'' she asked raising one of her ebony eyebrows.

''Um, I need some clothes. I've just gotten out of the nineteen twenties' and am in need of some modern clothes,'' I told her.

''Ah, I see. Come in I have some clothes,'' Shantae as she shut the door after I'd walked in.

''Where were you before the twenties?'' asked Shantae.

''Nineteen sixteen,'' I replied.

''Oh,'' said Shantae.

And then we stopped at a door.

''This where the people who are traveling to the nineteen eighties to two-thousand tens come to get clothes,'' she told me.

''I see,'' I said.

Shantae opened the door. And I walked inside.

''The clothes are in the closet and dresser,'' said Shantae from behind the door.

I opened the bottom drawer of the dresser first to check what clothes would be in there.

in the bottom drawer, there were shorts, jean skirts, and sundresses from the first decade of the two thousands.

I picked out a few pairs of the shorts and denim mini skirts (I was going to Florida after all).

And I picked up some of the summery sundresses and laid them on the bed along with the shorts and skirts.

I closed the bottom drawer.

And went up grabbing a few clothes from each.

Finally, I closed the top drawer of the dresser.

I opened my suitcase and began to take out most of my none modern clothes.

I carried them out to Shantae.

''Put them on the last room in the hall,'' she instructed me.

''Okay,'' I said as I did what Shantae asked.

I set them down on the bed and returned to the bedroom I was in before and started packing up the modern clothes.

Only leaving a lavender sundress and some flowery sandals as my outfit.

I took off my not modern clothes and put on the modern ones.

I braided my hair just like a picture in a magazine I saw on the way here.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked great!

''Modern enough!'' I thought to myself.

I walked out to the hall where Shantae was standing.

''You're ready,'' she said.

''Wait did you pack sweatshirts?'' she asked.

''No I'm going to Florida remember,'' I said.

''Well Florida gets kind of cold sometimes, surprisingly,'' she said and walked into the room coming out with some zip-up sweatshirts that had logos for sports teams on it.

I took them from her and placed them in my suitcase.

''Now you're ready,'' she said.

I was walking out the door when she asked'' What is your name?''.

''Winterrose but call me Winter,'' I said and walked away.

I was finally ready to meet my aunt after one hundred and fourteen years.

And boy was I excited.

 **And so guys that's the end of chapter 21! I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you later today for chapter 22 (which is coming very soon). Anyway comment and review if you enjoyed and I hope I see you guys next time! Bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 22

**And here it is guys! Chapter 22 for the Devil's Daughter. Next chapter she meets Miss Peregrine! I know you're all excited. And thank you guys for being so patient with me. Anyway comment and review down below if you want me too continue and I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Present Day Englewood, Florida**

I had arrived in Englewood the day before and had settled myself into an abandoned warehouse in town.

I'd be off to find my aunt the next day but a group of teenagers entered the warehouse the night before.

I knew them immediately.

They were my Aunt Alma's wards.

I shimmied on my stomach careful not to make a sound.

When I got to where they were I stood up.

I walked in the walkway that lined above the first floor of the abandoned warehouse.

I peered down at the peculiar children having a conversation.

The metal walkway I was walking on gave a groan. I jumped back and gasped.

''Did you hear that?'' asked Jake.

''Hear what?'' asked Emma.

''I could have sworn to hear metal groan from above us,'' said Jake.

''Probably just your imagination,'' said Hugh.

I breathed a silent breath of relief.

And continued on walking.

Which was much easier as the modern clothes I'd gotten from Shantae helped me to move around more freely.

I stepped forward. And then part of that metal walkway gave way and the metal sheet slanted.

Causing the children's heads to turn. And me to slide down it while I screamed. But however, an old mattress broke my fall.

''Who are you?'' asked Jacob.

''I'm Winterrose,'' I said standing up and gaining my balance.

''Full name?'' asked Emma as she stepped forward.

''Winterrose Gardenia Bentham,'' I said.

Everyone jumped back in shock.

Fuck.

I should have known that they would have that reaction.

''SOMEONE GRAB HER!'' shouted Jake at the other peculiar children.

Bronwyn raced up and grab my arm tightly.

It felt like it was going to break because she was holding me so hard.

''Ouch! You're hurting me!'' I told her.

''Dear frankly we don't give a fucking damn if we hurt you or not. You're his daughter after all,'' said Emma as she summoned a flame to her hand.

''CHECK HER EYES!'' shouted Horace.

Bronwyn studied my eyes.

''Nothing Jacob. Her eyes are completely normal. She's not a wight,'' said Bronwyn as she turned her head towards Jake.

''What?'' said Jake stepping forward.

''It's true I'm not,'' I said as I tried to keep myself calm, but I knew I was failing at it pretty bad.

''Bring her back with us,'' Emma told Bronwyn sternly.

''Watch her like a hawk. We need to take her to Miss P,'' said Emma as she vanished the flame from her hand.

Bronwyn sat me down on the old mattress until the others were done talking.

Finally, they finished.

''May I go up to the rafters again to get my suitcase?'' I asked.

''Fine,'' sighed Emma extremely annoyed with me.

Bronwyn followed me up when I got my things.

I got them and then headed back down.

And left with the peculiar children with Bronwyn having a bone-crushing grip on my upper left arm.

 **Here we are guys! The end of chapter 22! I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is guys. The moment you've all been waiting for. Winterrose meeting her Aunt Alma! I hope you guys all enjoy. And I'd love to hear what you think of this meeting.**

 **Englewood, Florida (present day)**

Bronwyn held me in her bone-crushing grip all the way to Aunt Alma's house in Englewood.

When they got there Bronwyn threw my on the floor in front of Aunt Alma.

''Miss Bruntley what is the meaning of this?'' asked Aunt Alma.

''Miss Peregrine. This girl Winterrose is Caul's daughter,'' said Emma.

''All of you upstairs now!'' Aunt Alma ordered them.

I set my suitcase down beside me.

''Is what you say true Winterrose?'' asked Aunt Alma.

''Yes it is. I swear!'' I said as I tried to keep my cool.

''I have a picture to prove it!'' I added.

''I'd very much like to see that picture,'' said Aunt Alma.

I dug through my suitcase. And found the photo album it was in.

I then showed her the picture. Which was of me as a baby with my father.

''By, God. You are telling the truth,'' said Aunt Alma.

''I understand this must be Earth shattering news to you that you have a niece,'' I said.

''I knew I had one I just thought she'd been dead from the moment of her birth,'' Aunt Alma told me and shook her head.

''I knew I shouldn't have believed what Jack said in that letter,'' said Aunt Alma and raised her hand to the side of her forehead.

''He said in the letter that you had been a stillbirth. And had died in the womb a week before you were born,'' she explained.

''I know. He said he did that to 'keep me safe','' I said with air quotes.

''It sounds like something your father would say most definitely,'' she said as she took her hand down from her head.

''Are you a ymbryne?'' she asked

''Yes. A peregrine falcon just like you,'' I said.

''May I stay with you?'' I asked.

''I suppose as you have nowhere else to go,'' Aunt Alma said.

I hugged her.

And she hugged me back.

''You'll be staying in Bronwyn, Claire, and Olives' room,'' Miss Peregrine said.

''Okay,'' I said.

''I do admit it will take some time for me to get used to the idea of me having a niece,'' Aunt Alma said.

''I expected that,'' I said.

''So I'm sorry if I act cold to you in any way,'' she said.

''It's alright, I understand,'' I said.

And for the first time, she smiled at me.

And it felt so strange when she did.

Because it was the first time some gave me a non-sadistic smile in a long time.

It felt odd but amazing at the same time.

Because I didn't remember the last time someone smiled a non-sadistic smile at me.

I could already tell that things were going to change.

 **And there it is guys! chapter 23 is finished! I hope you guys all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time for chapter 24!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. As I said in my other updates today. I'm kinda burned out from updating all last week. But anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comment and review down below if you do.**

The next day I was helping my aunt and Bronwyn cook dinner.

When Aunt Alma asked us to go upstairs.

As we passed by the door for Jake and Hugh's room we heard.

''I don't understand. If Caul had a daughter why didn't Bentham tell us about her?'' asked Emma.

''Because. He might have thought she'd long since passed away due to the inevitable abuse she suffered at the hands of her ymbryne hating father. Or he didn't want to look like a traitor by asking us to save Caul's daughter along with our friends,'' replied Jake.

I shivered when I heard abuse.

That brought me back to the electric shock experiments he'd forced me to do as 'their test ymbryne'.

I felt defiled after those experiments.

I placed my hand on my head.

''Winter is there something wrong?'' asked Bronwyn.

''No not really. Just a bit of a headache,'' I replied with a lie.

Bronwyn shook her head,'' I see,''.

''Miss Peregrine wanted us to come up and get the others for dinner,'' said Bronwyn.

''Yeah. You do it though. Every else besides you, Claire, Olive, and Aunt Alma hates me,'' I reminded her.

''Like I could forget,'' replied Bronwyn with a slight groan.

She knocked one the door.

''Dinner,'' said Bronwyn.

Then we returned downstairs and sat down at the dinner table I'd been seated next to Bronwyn thankfully.

Everyone else sat down at the table too.

Claire sat down next to me.

Claire I'd found to be a ray of sunshine. She was one of the few here not to see me as evil.

Or as Enoch had nicknamed me 'The Devil's Daughter' which was a nickname I hated much more than when the guards and Belladonna called me 'bitch baby'.

Everyone else at the table sat down.

Though throughout dinner I could feel Enoch's death glare on me.

He always glared at me.

He hated me more than the others hated me.

Emma came in a close second for the ones who hated me in the home at that moment.

Jake didn't 'hate' me but he didn't particularly 'like' me either.

Hugh and Horace tried to be nice to me as did Millard. Though I do think they were still a bit afraid of me.

Claire, Bronwyn, and Olive were the only ones who cared about me besides Aunt Alma.

Dinner then finished.

''I'll help you with cleaning up Aunt Alma,'' I said and began to gather the plates as her wards (all except for Bronwyn) went upstairs.

Bronwyn got the silverware and glasses and put them in the sink.

Aunt Alma washed them, Bronwyn dried them, and I put them away.

When we finished I went up with Bronwyn to her bedroom and we both sat down cross-legged on her bed me at the bottom her at the head.

''Don't worry Winter they'll come around to you,'' said Bronwyn as she fiddled with a piece of magenta yarn in her hands.

''Maybe not Enoch though,'' she added swiftly.

''Yeah maybe not him,'' I replied.

''Why do you have to share a room with Claire and Olive while Emma gets her own?'' I asked.

''Well. Um, there was a girl named Fiona and she's not with us right now. Though we're still looking for her. She was Hugh's girlfriend,'' explained Bronwyn.

''I see,'' I replied.

''Horace did confide in me something though. He explained to me the night before we found you. He saw a girl with black hair in a cell then it switched to a bed with the girl laying in it deathly ill, and then her in the rafters of an abandoned warehouse,'' Bronwyn said.

''And that dream was about me wasn't it?'' I said.

''It was,'' said Bronwyn as she nodded.

''What was it like in the cell?'' asked Bronwyn.

''I'm sorry that brings back bad memories for you,'' she added.

''It's quite alright. I will say I had it easier than most prisoners because I wasn't tortured like they were and I wasn't made into Ambro,'' I said.

''Though the conditions were bloody wretched! I'm not entirely sure on how I even survived. I was let out for one day every four months, and on holidays,'' I explained to her.

''Wow, I couldn't stand being in there for a little over two days. I can't imagine being in there for over a century,'' said Bronwyn.

I nodded.

''Do you think your father loved you even after he found out?'' asked Bronwyn.

''I know he loved me,'' I said.

''Or at least some part of him did. A part that was still good and pure,'' I added.

''I see,'' said Bronwyn as she fiddled with her fingers.

I knew she didn't believe me.

But I didn't care.

She listened to me and that was all that mattered to me.

 **And guys. That is the end of chapter 24. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I will see you guys next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we are guys! Back again with chapter 25. As always I hope you guys enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you enjoy. Also the italic text is where Winterrose is in her dream.**

I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but failing miserably while doing so.

I was having another nightmare.

 _I was in the wights' experimentation lab again, I was tied to a table with leather straps on my waist, wrists, and ankles._

 _Wires were placed all over my body._

 _The lights were dim all around me._

 _Three pasty skinned wights and one wight with ebony skin in lab coats stood behind the glass along with my father._

 _The wight pulled the lever down and in a slip second the electric shock hit me._

 _I screamed in agony. But it didn't come out a scream it came out a peregrines' screech instead._

 _After a few seconds, the shock stopped._

 _I breathed heavily for a few moments._

 _''Daddy...you're...you're hurting me,'' I whispered._

 _Another electric shock came._

 _I didn't scream. After the shock of electricity ended my body fell limp._

 _The scientists came in and untied me from the table and thrust me into the hands of four burly guards._

 _My knees were weak and I could barely walk at all. My head throbbed in pain._

 _''It hurts...everything it all hurts,'' I whimpered._

 _''Quit your whining bitch baby,'' one of the guards told me._

 _''Or suffer the consequences,'' he swiftly added._

 _I swallowed hard._

 _I felt my body being thrown into the cell._

 _I sat up._

 _I looked around only to realized this wasn't my cell._

 _It was the cell for the prisoners who had betrayed my father._

 _The Hollowgast cell._

 _I felt slimy, snake-like tongues pick me up from behind._

 _''Let her have it!'' my father shouted over the PA._

 _I was shot off the ground and high into the air._

 _I could smell the rancid breath of the hollow._

 _That warm, rancid breath._

 _It lifted two of its' tongue._

 _A posed them for a moment almost as if to examine how fast to go in for my eyes._

 _It decided and shot its' awful tongues into my eyes._

 _And I could feel every. Unbearable. Second. And, Moment of it._

 _Once it hand finished it tossed me onto the ground._

At that moment I was shaken awake.

''Are you okay?'' asked Bronwyn.

''Yes,'' I said as I sat up.

''Just a silly little nightmare,'' I told her.

''It didn't sound little'' replied Bronwyn.

''You sounded like you were going to scream,'' added Olive you came over and stood right beside Bronwyn.

''I did?'' I asked as I put my hand to my head.

''Yes,'' Bronwyn said.

''You were saying 'the memories...they hurt... they hurt','' said Olive.

''Oh, God,'' I said, I could feel tears ready to come out of my eyes.

''I'm sorry. It's just. The nightmares they are of memories. Hellish ones I can't get rid of,'' I explained the tears in my eyes were ready to come out.

''People are right when they say 'memory is a curse more often then it is a blessing','' said Bronwyn.

I could feel one go down my cheek.

Bronwyn wiped it off.

''It's all right,'' Claire said,'' I have nightmares too,''.

''Thanks,'' I said.

''I'm sorry for waking you three up,'' I said.

''It's alright. You didn't mean too,'' said Olive.

''We should get back to bed,'' I said and laid back down.

''Yeah,'' said Bronwyn as she stood up.

Then the three of them went back to bed.

I turned onto my side and curled up into a fetal position.

''Quit scaring the crap out of people,'' I told myself.

 **And so guys chapter 25 is at its end. I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Welcome back to chapter 26! Sorry I didn't update for a while I was busy because I had an ice cream social to go to, Confirmation practice, and the my Confirmation on Sunday. But anyway. I hope you guys enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy.**

I sat upstairs in my Aunt's bedroom.

The sheet had a floral lace design on it in red.

Bird was it ugly. But I didn't tell her that because 'polite persons do not tell people their furniture is ugly'.

Not that I'd ever told me that the bedsheet was ugly. I'd been living with her for three days.

It rained outside.

I dangled my legs off the edge of the bed.

Aunt Alma wanted to speak to me about something.

I felt like I was a little girl in my father's study again.

Either about to learn about leadership or about to be scolded for some I'd done wrong.

My Aunt Alma appeared and sat down next to me on the bed.

I found it odd how much we looked alike.

Even though we were related.

''Now that I have time to speak with you in private Winterrose. Please tell me everything your father did to you,'' Aunt Alma told me.

''Well as you already know he lied to you about my birth. He threw me into a prison cell the minute he found out I was a ymbryne,'' I told her.

''He made me go through 'shock tests' as their 'test Ymbryne. It's a remarkable thing my brain was never fried from those experiments,'' I said.

I could see tears in my Aunt's eyes begin to form.

''I escaped twice first attempt failed, second succeeded. After my second escape, I went to Tatamagouche to see my mothers' family. Then I got sick so I spent a few months in a hospital loop before becoming well and heading here,'' I said.

'' I wish I had been there to save you from your father,'' my aunt said.

''It's fine. All that matters is I'm fine now,'' I said.

''Yes you are fine now. But you are afflicted with Parasomnia that forces you to relive your worst memories in your dreams, all because of your father. All because I didn't save you,'' said Aunt Alma.

''None of that matters. All that matters is I'm here and I'm safe with you now,'' I said.

Aunt Alma nodded her head.

It lightninged outside.

''A storm is really kicking up out there,'' I said.

''Thank goodness I took a shower earlier,'' I added.

All of a sudden a knock on the front door came from downstairs.

I followed my aunt downstairs. But it was Jake who answered the door.

''Alexander? Xia? Rhett? Morwenna? Anastasia? Mason? Piper?'' said Jake as he stepped back in shock.

''Oh, God. Their loop. I know what happened,'' my aunt said and rushed down the stairs.

''Come inside,'' my aunt told them.

The seven children entered.

Alexander appeared to be about seventeen, Xia appeared to be fifteen, Rhett and Morwenna both appeared to be thirteen, Anastasia appeared to be sixteen, Mason appeared to be eleven, and Piper appeared to be two.

''Sit down on the couch and tell us what happened,'' Aunt Alma told them.

I learned the tall one was Alexander, the petite Japanese girl was Xia, the thirteen-year-old boy and girl were Rhett and Morwenna, the sixteen-year-old was Anastasia, the eleven-year-old was Mason, and the tiny blonde two-year-old was Piper.

''Winterrose. Come downstairs and make these children some hot chocolate,'' Aunt Alma told me.

And I did as I was told.

When I was done I set the tray of hot chocolate down on the coffee table.

''What happened?'' Jake asked the children.

''Our loop was raided,'' explained Alexander.

''They captured Raymond, Mary-Kate, Liam, and my mom Miss Sandhill,'' said Mason.

''The wights?'' I asked.

''Yes them. They came in the middle of the night and they had a creature more ferocious than a hollowgast with them,'' said Anastasia with a thick Russian accent.

''They took our friends to their hideout. I'm sure of it,'' Morwenna said.

''But we have no clue where it is,'' said Rhett.

''So we traveled here to alert you. So you all could help us,'' said Rhett.

''Well, Miss Peregrine. It appears we are in for another adventure,'' said Jake as he turned to my aunt.

 **And so guys that is the end of chapter 26. I hope you enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guys next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was super busy. Anyway comment and review down below if you enjoy. And I hope you do enjoy!**

The next morning we awoke.

''How are we going to find your friends and ymbryne?,'' asked Olive Alexander, Anastasia, Rhett, Mason, Morwenna, Piper, and Xia as we ate breakfast at the kitchen table.

''We don't know,'' said Mason.

''We don't even know where they're at,'' said Alexander.

''Well. I've got an idea,'' I said.

''What is it Winterrose?'' moaned Enoch.

''Well. The wights were situated in London the first time. So if they're over here then they must be someplace like Chicago, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, Washington D.C, or New York City. You know big important cities,'' I said.

''True you could be right. But what if they're not?'' asked Rhett.

''Well. I'm not sure,'' I said.

We heard Horace scream from upstairs.

Another nightmare.

I rushed up to his bedroom with a few of the others.

''What happened Mr. Somnusson?'' asked Aunt Alma.

''I saw something happening. Oh, bird. I think I might know where they are,'' said Horace as he panted.

''Where are they?'' asked Anastasia.

''A big city. Slums sometime in the mid-nineteenth to early twentieth century. A punishment loop I think,'' said Horace before he fainted back onto his bed.

A few minutes later an entire map of loops was sprawled out on the coffee table.

''The loop Horace described might be this one,'' said Millard as he pointed to a tiny red dot on the map.

''It's our best bet,'' he added.

''What loop is it?'' asked Emma.

''A loop near gangsters hideouts. 1920's New York City,'' said Millard.

''I mean should we all go together?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' said Aunt Alma.

''Okay. When should we leave?'' asked Hugh.

''Tonight after nightfall. We will set off and then work our way to the loop Mr. Somnusson described,'' explained Aunt Alma.

''Go upstairs and ready yourselves children because of tonight. We leave,'' said Aunt Alma.

Everyone did as they were told.

I stayed downstairs with my aunt.

''I understand how hard this must be for you,'' said Aunt Alma.

''You wanted a quiet life without any more of what you have endured,'' she said.

''It's fine. I knew even if I wanted a quiet life I'd never get one,'' I said.

''Being his daughter and your niece,'' I said.

She nodded.

I then went upstairs to get ready.

''I swear. That little devil bitch will betray us to her father first chance she gets,'' I heard Enoch say from behind his door.

I covered my mouth as I gasped to hide the sound of it.

I knew they hated me.

But it still stung.

I tried not to cry.

But I couldn't so I raced off to the bathroom.

Locked the door, curled up into a ball on the floor, and began to cry.

I hated Enoch as much as he hated me.

I still cried.

I knew nearly all the peculiar children would hate me.

But I still cried.

I'm not sure for how long I cried.

When I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were crimson and as puffy as marshmallows.

I decided to go out and get ready to leave.

I went into the bedroom I shared with Bronwyn, Olive, and Claire and began to pack.

Well. I didn't need to pack much as most of my stuff was already packed as I hadn't even been there a week.

They didn't ask me about my eyes at all.

Which I was glad about.

''Winter. Do you think you could help with Olive and Claire while we're on this mission?'' asked Bronwyn.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

Bronwyn smiled at me.

I weakly smiled back at her.

That night as the sun set in the sky we began to leave and set out to save Miss Sandhill and some of her wards.

Three other people were joining us. Adrian (Aunt Alma's friend), Harper (Adrian's younger sister), and Edythe (Bronwyn's girlfriend).

The sun had set by the time we had gotten out of town.

And during this time I toiled with a thought.

Betrayal. Enoch had said I'd betray them the first chance I got.

Would it be worth it?

 **And here we are guys. Devil's Daughter chapter 27 is at its end. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are guys! Chapter 28 of The Devil's Daughter! I hope you all enjoy! Comment and review down below as it's the only way I know you are interested. I hope you all enjoy!**

We were walking through the swampy area.

It was probably the most humid day I'd ever been outside up until that point.

I carried Piper in my arms, she had her face buried in my chest.

Enoch walked behind me with his arms crossed.

Edythe and Bronwyn walked in front of me. Edythe carrying Claire and Bronwyn holding Olive's hand.

We stopped all of a sudden.

''It says the entrance of a loop is nearby,'' said Adrian as he looked at the map.

''What's the loop's date?'' asked Aunt Alma.

''June 6, 1931,'' Adrian told us.

Aunt Alma tapped her chin.

''That's a circus loop,'' said Aunt Alma.

''We should see if they know anything about the disappearances of Miss Sandhill and some of her wards, and if any other peculiars have been abducted,'' suggested Harper.

''Sounds like a good idea,'' said Morwenna as she fiddled with her fingers.

''Remember children. Stay close to one another in the loop,'' said Aunt Alma.

We entered the loop.

Then we stepped out into the morning of June the sixth, 1931.

Birds chirped their happy and carefree song as we walked by them.

I felt lucky we were in our past clothes already.

We came upon the circus.

A rangy boy no older than sixteen years old physically leaped in front of us.

''State the business of you all being here,'' he said.

''We come on travels, and are here for information,'' said Aunt Alma.

''Of what sort?'' the boy asked.

''News about disappearances of peculiars. Have you heard of any? Have any of the loop dwellers from your loop left recently?'' asked Harper.

''One girl left our loop over two months ago. Verity was her name. She went up to a loop in New York to stay with her elder sister and help prepare for the birth of her niece. We received a letter from her a week ago she was staying in New York for good,'' the boy explained.

''Of your asking about disappearances of peculiars I think Miss Anchinga will know,'' he said.

''Will you lead us to her?'' asked Aunt Alma.

He nodded and we followed him to a tent at the edge of the Circus.

The boy entered the tent for a moment before he returned out.

''Miss Anchinga will see you,'' he said and let us in the tent.

We entered.

In the tent sat a beautiful woman in her early thirties.

Miss Anchinga was a woman with deep olive skin, rich milk chocolate hair that was done into two long braids that touched her waist, she looked was very tall (taller than Belladonna who was the tallest woman I'd ever known).

''Alma what a surprise to see you,'' Miss Anchinga said.

Her voice surprised me. I expected it to be a quiet and soft one.

Instead, her voice was powerful and regal sounding the kind you would expect from a ruling monarch.

''What a surprise to see you too Kateri,'' said Aunt Alma.

Miss Anchinga pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

''What news have you heard Miss Anchinga?'' asked Adrian.

''I have heard the news. More news that I'd liked to have heard about the things happening,'' said Miss Anchinga as she nodded.

''Like what?'' asked Horace.

''Kidnapping. Peculiars snatched from loops. Creatures more ferocious than any Hollowghast I'd ever heard about or met, and able to enter loops mutilating the bodies of whatever dares to step into its path,'' Miss Anchinga explained a hand to her head.

''That's what happened to some of our friends and our Ymbryne Miss Sandhill,'' said Xia.

''I've heard,'' said Miss Anchinga.

''We have no idea where they were taken,'' I said.

''We think it's a punishment loop in the lower east side of Manhattan in New York City,'' said Harper.

''I do not know if that is the place. But that would be a good place to search. As the wights occupied it in the 1930's to the 1940's,'' explained Miss Anchinga as she rose from her chair.

''Now. You all have been traveling all night and all day. Rest and have a meal with us,'' said Miss Anchinga.

We followed her out to the center of the circus camp. There stood three children.

One was tiny and had her long braids draped around her body like a scarf. The second had strawberry blonde hair and was as tall as Belladonna. There were also two boys who were exactly identical to one another, and a girl with light olive skin and curly hair who was breastfeeding a baby who looked to be no more than a few weeks old.

''Hello, children,'' said Miss Anchinga to the children.

''Good morning,'' they all said in one voice.

We sat down on the wooden logs.

''Fiona. After you are done breastfeeding the baby. Would you mind getting the iron from your tent?'' asked Miss Anchinga.

''Fiona!'' said Hugh as he jumped up from the log bees flying out of his mouth.

Fiona's head shot up from the baby to look at Hugh.

Hugh raced over and hugged her.

''Be careful not to squish the baby,'' said Bronwyn.

Hugh released her from his hug.

Hugh then sat down on the wooden log by Fiona.

 **Okay guys. Chapter 28 ends here. I'm going to end it here as a sort of cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guys next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I'm back again with more of this story. Comment and review down below if you enjoy, as it's the only way I know to continue this story. And again I hope you all enjoy! Sorry this chapter took so long I couldn't concentrate and I didn't have many ideas. So idea submissions are very much welcome right now, please submit if you have any. Because I need them and soon.**

 **Inside Circus Loop June 6, 1931**

We all sat down on the wooden logs and breakfast began.

It was eggs and sausage. It looked positively delicious.

Hugh chattered with Fiona as he ate his food. Fiona burped baby Hunter.

Everyone ate their food.

I learned the exactly identical twins were named Zack and Zane. The tiny teen girl who wore her long braided hair around her body like a scarf was named Kumi.

The strawberry blonde haired girl was named Mackenzie and the boy we met when we entered the loop's name was Gavin.

We continued to eat our breakfast.

Birds chirped their happy song in the background.

Everyone except Hugh and Fiona stayed silent as they ate breakfast.

''We should head out soon after we finish eating. We need to get to New York to rescue Miss Sandhill and her captured charges soon. And fast if we don't want them killed before we have arrived,'' said Harper.

''And we don't want us to be tracked here and you all be attacked,'' added Adrian.

We quickly finished our breakfast after Adrian made that comment.

''I'm staying here with Fiona,'' announced Hugh.

''If you feel that's best. Then you have my full blessing'' said Miss Peregrine

We said our goodbyes to Miss Anchinga and the others and Hugh before we left the loop and set out again.

Piper clutched my chest.

''Mama. Mama where are you?'' cried Piper softly.

''Shhhh. Shhhh. You be with mama soon,'' I told Piper to soothe her woes, I could tell it didn't work too much though.

I bounced her up a little to help cheer her up. It still didn't work and we still walked along.

My arms were beginning to get tired from holding her but I still carried her along against my chest.

''I'm sorry dear Winterrose but would you mind getting her to shut up?'' muttered Enoch.

''I can't. She's in deep distress because her mother's not here and I can't get her out of it,'' I wanted to say back to Enoch.

But I didn't. I didn't because I didn't want the others to hate me more than they already did.

I wrapped Piper tighter against my chest.

''Don't worry Piper. Close your eyes it's all gonna be alright,'' I whispered to her.

She nuzzled tighter and whimpered against my chest for what felt like the ten millionth time.

I felt that little thought of betrayal from earlier rest itself into my head. It didn't seem so bad right then and there.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm sorry that took so long to get out. And I'm also sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! I am back again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Comment and review down below if you want me to continue! And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Present Day (real time)**

It was nightfall and we had set up camp for the night.

I was staying in Emma's tent.

Something which I was not too pleased with. As you know Emma hated me so I was kind of (okay very) afraid she would kill me in my sleep.

We'd traveled some more and was still headed up to New York to Five Points to save Miss Sandhill and her captured charges.

We were in North Carolina and hopefully, we'd be in the New York loop system very soon.

Everyone else had gone to sleep except for me.

I couldn't sleep. I was too tired to sleep.

I sat up and rocked myself. I couldn't close my eyes.

Emma stirred beside me but didn't wake up.

The crickets chirped outside. It was almost as though they were singing a song in a language incomprehensible to humans.

I stood up. I decided to go for a little walk to clear my head.

I left the tent and walked around the camp in the pitch black darkness.

I nearly tripped a few times before I made my way back to my tent.

I laid back down in my tent when I heard a loud noise not far from the camp.

''Did you hear that?'' asked Emma as she awoke she summoned a flame to her hand as she did.

''Do you think it might be?'' I asked but I didn't finish.

''I don't know if it is or isn't them,'' said Emma.

I felt a pit bubble in my stomach.

''I think it is them,'' I whispered.

But by the time I'd whispered it. It was too late the monsters Miss Anhinga had told us about were upon our camp.

I could smell them. They smelled like swamp water and the scent of dead fish mixed with rotten sewage stench.

Emma and I raced outside. I turned into a Peregrine Falcon. The others raced outside too.

They began to fight the ferocious evolved hollows.

I raced out into the woods I heard two of them trailing me. I flew forward faster and faster the whacked their octopus-like tongues at me.

I flew deeper and deeper and deeper into the swampy forest.

But I wasn't losing the grotesque hell demons that had crawled straight out of the depths of Satan's playground of the underworld.

Finally one of the tongues whacked me. It got me on my right wing. It hurt like hell but I kept on flying.

I flew for my very life.

I wasn't about to let these hell demons make a feast of my soul.

I whipped around and headed back to camp hoping I'd lose them on my way back. But of course, I didn't. They still kept on following me.

Their tongues smacked into me several more times.

Each time I grew weaker and weaker and bloodier and bloodier.

I finally got back to camp. I raced around the camp in circles. The creatures still chased after me.

Everyone else fought the demon creatures.

Finally, I heard the two that were chasing me give cries of pain.

I turned my head. Emma had set them ablaze.

They smelled even worse when they were on fire.

I dark circles clouded my vision and I began to dive to the forest floor.

The world went completely black.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did and I will see y'all next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! It's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Comment and review down below if you enjoy. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Present day (Loop date unknown).**

I wasn't dead.

I should have been dead.

But I wasn't.

Why wasn't I dead?

Even though I was in some sort of comatose state. I just barely clung to life.

I didn't know what was going on around me.

Maybe I'd wake up in heaven from these prison walls I'd finally have flown.

Or maybe I'd wake up as a little girl again and run to my father, the one who still loves me and always would. This all being just a long and horrifying dream.

Or maybe the others abandoned me for dead not giving a fuck if I lived or died.

I felt something cold and wet touch my side.

That meant I could be one of two places.

A. I'd been captured by the wights and was being cleaned off to meet a head wight to be forced to betray my friends

Or.

B. I'd been taken to a hospital loop and was being cleaned off so they could heal me.

I didn't feel strong enough to lift my eyelids.

I didn't desire to open them until I was healed.

I felt the wet rag touch the left side of waist.

Likely an indication of. I was naked.

I automatically hoped it wouldn't be a young attractive male or female that was cleaning my body. Or anyone creepy. Or elderly for that matter.

Finally, I gathered the strength to open my eyes.

It was a young woman. About twenty-two years old physically.

She worked to clean me carefully.

Though I was right about one thing.

I was naked.

I still didn't move. I didn't want to alert the young woman I was awake.

But of course, she noticed.

''You're awake,'' she said.

''Yeah. I am,'' I said.

''Does it hurt anywhere?'' asked the young woman.

''No surprisingly not,'' I said.

''Good that means the medicine we gave you is working,'' said the young lady.

''Thanks for the meds,'' I said.

''You're welcome dear,'' she said as she looked down at me.

''Where are the others?'' I asked with barely any strength.

''They're here. You were all in horrible shape when you got here,'' the lady explained.

''And I think you're the first one awake. Though you were the most badly injured,'' said the young lady.

''What's your name, miss?'' I asked.

''Jolie Butcher,'' she said.

''Winterrose,'' I said.

''That's such a gorgeous name,'' said Jolie.

''Thanks. You have a beautiful name too,'' I told her.

She blushed.

''May I please have something to wear? I don't feel comfortable naked,'' I told her.

''Oh, yes of course,'' said Jolie.

She left and returned with a nightgown.

''Thank you,'' I told her.

''You're welcome,'' said Jolie as she put the nightgown on me.

The nightgown felt soft as a cloud against my skin.

It was crisp and fresh.

Jolie pulled a blanket over me.

''Get some rest child,'' she told me.

I shut my eyes.

 **And that's the chapter! I love you all. I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys next time! Bye-Bye! I promise more chapters (and longer ones too) soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 32! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I'm trying guys! But anyway Comment and review down below if you enjoy. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Present day (Loop date October 3, 1901)**

I stood in front of the mirror. Vibrant ruby scars were all over my body.

From the top of my feet to my shoulders. They were small to medium sized.

There were three itty-bitty scars at the very top of each of my cheekbones.

The scars stuck out like a sore thumb against my vanilla pale skin.

I could see the tiny chopped-up vanilla bean colored freckles on my arms, legs, shoulders, and feet.

I put my nightgown back on.

''Done examining yourself?'' asked Jolie as she leaned in the doorway.

''Yeah. Just assessing the damage,'' I told her as I turned around.

''I see. It's very bad. Though the scars will have faded by Friday,'' she told me as she handed me some hot chocolate.

''Are the others here?'' I asked.

''Well just some. The others were captured,'' explained Jolie.

''I want to see them,'' I said.

''You ready?'' asked Jolie.

''Yes. I'm sure,'' I said as I took another sip of hot chocolate.

I walked alongside Jolie.

''You were the first to wake up from you comatose state. The others aren't up yet,'' explained Jolie.

''Well they need to be better soon so we can save our captured friends,'' I explained.

''I'm sorry. I've heard many peculiars have been captured,'' Jolie told me.

We went to the first room. Emma, Piper, and Olive laid inside each battered and bruised with scars all over them.

''The monsters did this,'' I told Jolie.

''We know they did. Some of your friends are more hurt than others,'' Jolie told me.

''Though we know some were captured for sure,'' said Jolie.

I fell against the doorframe.

But I caught myself and pulled myself up.

''Are you alright Winterrose?'' asked Jolie with a worried expression on her face.

''Yes,'' I said as I took a sip of the warm hot chocolate.

The mug burned my hand but I couldn't put it down.

Jolie shook her head.

''Whatever you say,'' she muttered.

We went to the next room. The peculiars in this one were Edythe, Bronwyn, Adrian, and Jacob.

They were all in a similar state to the others.

Jolie and I went to the other rooms. Everyone who wasn't captured was all in a similar state to one another.

Then we sat down in the kitchen.

Which smelled the bacon mixed with vanilla and buttercream.

And was a good combo of scents.

I barely had, had any of my hot chocolate.

I stared down at it.

And I calculated everyone who was missing.

''Let me see. Rhett and Xa weren't here. Neither was Enoch and Ryan,'' I thought.

''Is something the matter?'' questioned Jolie her head tilted to the right side.

''Oh, I was just counting who was missing,'' I said.

''I've counted four so far. I could have sworn more were captured,'' I said.

''Miss Sandhill's boy got captured,'' said Jolie.

''Poor Mason. At least he'll be near his mother,'' I thought as I turned my head to the window.

''Your Aunt was captured too,'' said Jolie.

The blood in my veins became frozen at once.

My Aunt? Captured?

It seemed an unstoppable nightmare I was damned to dream over and over again.

A loved one snatched away from me.

This time my Aunt Alma. Again. For the second time in a year.

I felt my stomach drop.

I felt helpless in that moment.

I was still that fragile little girl inside. She'd never left me.

I clenched the mug filled with warm and toasty hot chocolate.

''No. don't you dare Winterrose fall into ten trillion tiny microscopic pieces. You're stronger than that you will rise above this. YOU will rescue your aunt like she rescued you by giving you a place to stay,'' I told myself.

It felt as though the mug would shatter from my tight grasp on it.

I bit my lip.

I knew in that moment my father was alive, and he was looking for me and he wanted to find me and the others.

 **And there it is! chapter 32 is at it's end! Comment and review down below if you enjoyed. I love all of you guys and I will see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys! I'm back again with my third update today! I hope you guys enjoy! Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you guys enjoy! (Also yes Winterrose is bisexual)**

 **Present day (date in loop October 3, 1901)**

I stood in front of the mirror again.

I have fully dressed and thanks to Jolie and Jolie's girlfriend Poppy my scars had faded to pink.

The others were going to wake from their comatose state soon.

And when they did I'd need to tell them that a few of our friends had been captured.

I dreaded that moment with my life.

I always hated to be the bearer of bad news.

But I had to tell them. Whether I liked it or not.

I bit my lip.

I wondered if they would blame me for some of us getting captured by the wights.

I went down to the kitchen.

Since it was before breakfast and breakfast was being made. It smelled of eggs and other breakfast foods.

I felt my stomach growl.

I sat down beside Poppy at the kitchen table.

I fiddled with my fingers.

I was anxious.

My stomach was in knots.

I wondered how much longer it would be until everyone woke up.

''Breakfast is served,'' said Jolie as she set down the plates of food.

I began to eat breakfast.

It all tasted delicious.

Jolie and Poppy gave each other lovey-dovey glances throughout the meal.

I finished before the both of them.

''Thank you for breakfast Jolie,'' I said as I put my dishes into the water filled sink.

''You're welcome,'' she said.

I gave her a warm smile before I went upstairs.

I began to check everyone to see if they were about to wake up.

All their scars had faded to pink.

I saw Emma and Olive stir.

Then they both awoke.

''Where are we?'' they both asked.

''A hospital loop,'' I told them.

''The peculiars who live here brought us here so they could help us,'' I explained.

Emma and Olive nodded.

''Are the others here?'' asked Emma.

''Yes,'' I replied without a second thought.

I had to tell everyone the truth.

Just not now.

When they were all ill, wounded, and had been in a comatose state for two days.

I decided to wait until everyone was awake until I told them what had happened to the others.

But by then they'd already know.

I tried to open my mouth to tell them but I couldn't.

''You have to tell them,'' I told myself.

I tried and failed to open up my mouth again.

I could feel myself losing everything again. Hope. Faith. Confidence. Pride. Security. Trust. Independence. Joy. Beauty. Freedom. And Innocence. Well, innocence and trust I'd lost long ago.

But however, I didn't cry. I'd learned to lock away my tears long ago.

I could feel Emma and Olive's eyes on me and I couldn't ask them to look away.

I finally took a deep, sharp breath into my lungs.

I breathed it out and began to speak.

 **Another cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Comment and review down below if you do and I will see you next time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Present day (date in loop October 3, 1901)**

''That's the thing. Some of us aren't here,'' I said. I felt like I was about to burst out into tears right then and there.

Emma's eyes widened.

''I know,'' said Emma.

I staggered backward a little bit. How did she even know that the others were missing? She had been in a coma for the past few days. I couldn't understand how she could even know. Unless this wasn't the real Emma and instead of a wight shape shifter in her place.

''How do you know about what happened?'' I questioned her.

''Because it's really quite simple,'' she began slowly and steadily.

I found this quite unnerving as it was something my father would always do. So this set off alarm bells in me, which you could probably see why.

I braced myself for this 'Emma' to turn into a wight. I would attack her when she did. Thank God for my swiss army knife being in my dress pocket. My hand hovered over my light blue dress pocket. I stepped back a bit closer to Jolie.

''After you had knocked yourself out from injury the rest of us kept on fighting. The evolved hollows soon over powered us as more of them appeared, we were out numbered and began to lose the fight. The ones who weren't badly injured like us were taken away by the evolved hollows while the badly injured ones like us were left behind to rot and die,'' explained Emma.

''Is what you say true?'' I asked my hand would soon be headed for the Swiss army knife to stab her with if she lied to me.

''Yes Winter it is. I swear on my life I'm not lying to you,'' said Emma as she put her hands up to the level of her head.

I stepped forward a bit, to get a better look at her eyes (I do pride myself with being able to tell the difference between real and fake eyes from a distance, most likely because of my father). Nothing, this was the real Emma her eyes were the perfect shade of cocoa brown they were as the night I'd met her no out of place flecks of another color to tell me otherwise. Still, I wasn't convinced though.

''Which ones of us were the ones captured?'' I questioned her again this time I bit my lip a little and stepped even closer to her.

''Rhett, Xia, Enoch, Ryan, Mason,'' then Emma stopped and looked as though she was about to cry for a moment.

''They also got Miss Peregrine,'' she added her voice began to break.

''I know,'' I told her and then I hugged her.

''Then why did you ask?'' asked Emma her eyes turned sharp as daggers at me.

''Because I thought you might be a wight,'' I said as I stepped back a little.

Emma got up from the bed and walked towards me and gave me a dead stare in my eyes.

I stumbled back a bit as I fell down straight on to my ass.

''Why did you ever doubt that I wasn't who I said I was?'' Emma hissed.

''Emma stop!'' cried Olive from her bed.

''Shut up Olive!'' Emma told her as she turned her head to Olive for a moment then back to me.

''You better watch your mouth,'' Emma told me.

''Oh because I have trust issues I should watch my mouth,'' I said as I crossed my arms.

Emma rolled her eyes so hard at me I thought they would roll straight out of her head.

Then came the final nail in my every fragile coffin.

''You're like him! You're a vile bitch!''I heard Emma's voice say.

I clenched my jaw so tightly I thought it would break.

I felt myself shove Emma and slammed my feet towards the front door.

I'd had enough of this and I wasn't about to tolerate it anymore.

I swung open the door.


	35. Chapter 35

_''If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention,''-_ Ramsay Bolton, Game Of Thrones.

Present day (date in loop October 3, 1901)

I slammed the door as I raced out of the house.

I was beyond furious with Emma for saying I'd betray them.

I turned into a bird and flew high into the sky.

I'm not sure why. But when I turned into a bird it felt so good to fly high above the ground and above the trees.

I flew further and further until I decided to land on the branches of a gigantic and ancient Pine tree.

I turned human again.

If I was about to sulk then I wasn't about to let them and especially Emma see me do it.

I felt anger and depression at my very core.

'You're like him! You're a vile bitch!' I heard Emma's voice say in my head.

''Fuck you, Emma Bloom. Fuck you and the shitty things you've done to me. I hope you burn in hell for all the shitty things you've done to me,'' I thought.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

My scrawny legs dangled from the branches.

I looked down at the ground, I was at least one hundred feet up in the air.

It felt so good to be so high up in the air. I felt so free like no one could catch me and drag me down.

I felt the wind blow lightly through my long hair. I looked down at the forest floor, it was filled with green grass and flowers of every shade of the rainbow.

I pushed myself off the branch and let myself fall. I fell onto the flower bed on my back and just laid there on my back.

I laced my hands behind my head and stared up the sky, which cloudless, beautiful, and a light and airy blue (which was the same color as the dress I was wearing was). The flower bed beneath me was soft like a cloud. Butterflies fluttered their gorgeous wings as they hovered above the delicate flowers.

I felt a certain peace I hadn't felt in a long time. I hadn't felt this way since before I was hurled into that cell all those many years ago. I felt free and happy again, a break from my constant worry and depression.

I felt a dark pit then come to the very bottom of my stomach. It wasn't hurt or revenge. No not either of those things at all. It was betrayal, sure I had thought about it but I had never actually considered it as a true option until now.

After what Emma had told me, she had made it clear she was angry with me and hated me for my father.

I sat up amongst the vibrant flowers that smelled absolutely heavenly. If I was going to betray them I'd need to first weigh my options with both and what would happen afterward.

I thought first if I stayed. Emma hated me and everyone else either didn't trust me with the exception of Bronwyn, Claire, and Olive of course. I would be forced to stay with them even if it meant I put them in more danger just by my mere presence with them. Then there was Aunt Alma who if I stayed I would be with them to save. And well, to be honest, I did care about them a little so that was still a reason to stay.

If I betrayed them, however. I would see my father again. That cheating, lying, manipulative man. But I still loved him. Part of me still wanted him to love me again. Part of me wanted to be his Darling Little Sunshine again. His heir again. And when I did see my father again I could see the smile on his face. The hug he would great me with. Then I would see that whore Belladonna standing next to him at which point my smile would fade. My father would coax all the information I had about them and there were about out of my smoothly and slyly. After I had relayed everything to him he would smile at me for the first time in over a century. And then I didn't want to think about what would come after that. Me being beaten? The peculiar children being captured and tortured to death in front of me?

I shook my head to distance those ugly thoughts. I pulled my knobby knees up close to my chest and lightly rocked back and forth.

I then stood up and swiftly transformed. I knew exactly what I was about to do.


	36. Chapter 36

**Present day (date in loop October 3, 1901)**

I quickly landed and returned to my human form when I reached the doorstep of Jolie's house.

It was nighttime and the sky was pitch black with tiny little stars that glittered and shown like fairy lights in it. There were lightening bugs and mosquitoes everywhere (thank the Lord I was in tights and long sleeves).

I turned the freezing door knob and lightly pushed open the door.

I walked into the warm house as I shut the door behind me.

"It appears someone had a little daytime excursion," I heard Emma saw.

Shit. The very fucking last person I wanted to see today.

I turned to face her. Her face was filled with bright crimson rage.

"Get out!" She screeched like an insane banshee.

I stumbled back and began to shake like I was stuck in the Arctic. God, could Emma really be so terrifying?

"B-but I came to apologize," I said as I shook in terror.

"I don't care! Get out! No one has ever loved you and no one ever will. So just leave right now!" roared Emma in a blind rage.

I began to cry and raced upstairs to get my things. I raced like a marathoner back downstairs.

"Well good bye!" I said as I slammed the door shut and fled into the wilderness.

I was on my own and in tears. I had to survive on my own and in the wilderness.

I walked out of the loop and into the present day. I had to find some way to get to Five Points. So I just started to walk and I thought with the little money I had I could catch a train to New York City and get to Five Points that way.

After all there would be some trains headed to New York City and I could just hop on one of those trains and it would be a few hours ride from here to there. Then I could start to rescue the others or at least start to plan to anyway.

I knew I wouldn't be able to rescue them alone.

It wasn't long before I reached town. I quickly fled to the train station.

"Hello, sir I would like a train ticket," I said as I slid him my money.

"Where to little darling?" he said in his thick southern drawl.

"New York City please sir," I told him.

He handed me my ticket and I sat down to wait.

I waited and waited while the June bugs chirped their beautiful songs.

Finally a silver train pulled up to the station. The train I was supposed to take. I stepped on and tried to find my seat.

It was a lovely train with blood red velvet carpets and curtains and cushy red seats. It reminded me of the ones I had seen in magazines as a little girl which were filled with people traveling to faraway places. I always wanted to ride on a train so this was my childhood dream come true.

I finally found my seat, placed my stuff in the overhead, and plopped down on the seat as the train started to move.

I was off to save some of the others.


	37. Chapter 37

I guess at some point I fell asleep on the train. Because I was awoken by me being thrown onto the scarlet carpeting. the train carriage itself jostled and bounced. God did it terrify me. Stranger, yet I was the only one in the train car. I finally gave to one big jostle and my small frame was thrown high into the air before falling down with the train car. I kept on tumbling down and down and down with the train car. Until I hit the ground.

I was pinned beneath something when the falling stopped. something heavy. I knew I had to get out from under it somehow. I quickly wiggled myself out from under the mystery object. The train car was a complete mess along with myself. I was stuck God knows where for God knows how long. But then I caught a glisten of light through the curtains. So I was somewhere. But still, God knows where.

I quickly sat up wondering just how long I would be stuck here in this car. Hopefully, it would not be too long.

I stood up again and straightened my black dress.

I all of a sudden heard voices from outside the train car. I then heard loud thrashing noises and I hid behind the large mystery object from earlier.

Then came a loud boom and the light of a flashlight flooded the space above my head.

''What the hell? I could have sworn I heard someone in here'' said the voice of a teenage boy.

"Eh, maybe it was just some stupid little animal," said another teenage boy.

"It has black hair!" squeaked a sweet little voice.

"Geranium," sighed one of the boys.

Then I heard footsteps descend into the carriage and light shine upon my snow pale face.

"It's a pretty girl!" smiled the boy who shined the flashlight on my face.

"LeFay Clive Peregrine Love," he said as he lifted me up from the floor.

He certainly was handsome and he had leonine features with mint green eyes and lightly curled hair. What made it even stranger was his charming British accent. But his name LeFay Peregrine? Could he be? No, he couldn't possibly be could he now really?

The second boy arrived and retrieved my trunk from the overhead.

"Come on LeFay we gotta get back to my moms'!" snapped the boy.

"Coming Beckham just be careful," LeFay said as he set me down.

"Don't call me love," I snapped at LeFay.

"Okay. What's your name?" he asked as I trailed him out of the train car and onto a city sidewalk chilled with early fall breeze.

"Winterrose," I said as I adjusted my black pea coat gently.

"Winterrose. That's certainly a name you don't hear every day," He chuckled lightly in his charming accent.

"Well neither is LeFay," I snapped right back at him.

"Got me there," he laughed.

I continued to follow the two boys to a building. Not dingy but not well kept either. We entered in, and oh Lord the racket inside! Music and banging could be heard from almost every room. And finally, we arrived at Beckham's apartment. Geranium rushed through us and raced around the living room.

"Home sweet home," said Beckham as he sat down on the couch which was incredibly vintage looking while horrible polyester stripes and the chair next to it was made out of red milk crates and two cushions for no particular reason other than Beckham had probably made it. Then beside that stood a Victorian lamp with a slightly dirty cover. Then there was an old TV and eggshell walls that extended down into the bedroom hallway.

"My mom is waiting for you. The third door down," said Beckham as he pointed down the hallway.

I walked and did as I was told and I lightly pushed the door open. A tan woman stood looking out the window at the night sky. This must have been Beckham's mother. Even from the back, they didn't look a thing alike. Beckham was pale skinned with pink freckles, wavy black hair, seafoam blue-green eyes, And was rather tall and muscular with a slimness to him. While this woman was tall, slim, had deeply tanned skin, and had wavy raven black hair.

"Hello," I whispered softly.

"Hello," said the woman as she turned around.

She had milky white eyes I would have turned and ran if it hadn't been for LeFay blocking the doorway.

"Trust her. She's not here to hurt you," said LeFay in a soft voice.

"How do you know?" I snapped cruelly.

"Because. She's my aunt and she has never once tried to kill me," said LeFay.

"Ugh fine!" I groaned and sat down on the bed.

LeFay closed the door. The woman pulled a photo album out from a bedside table as she sat beside me.

"I am Rhea Mendoza. This is a photo album I have kept for many years to chronicle the life and times of my family. Of course, this includes the cousins' of my sons Beckham, Edison, and Archie, and my daughters Blake and Geranium. But of course, what is in this book may shock you. As you may think you know people but you don't," said Rhea in a kindly Spanish accent.

"Trust me I hardly truly know anyone," I said in a voice that tried to be edgy.

Rhea opened up the album with a sigh. On the first page was the picture of a young woman with long hair in a Victorian lace wedding gown with a beautiful handmade floor-length veil and a handsome olive-skinned young man who stood beside her proudly with his arm laced within hers. A smile on both of their young faces.

"Ah, the wedding of Alma LeFay Peregrine and Thayer Idris Demoiselle. I remember it like it was yesterday. Alma looked so beautiful in her ivory gown and Thayer looked so handsome in his suit. It was hard to believe what happened just fifteen years later," said Rhea.

"What?" was all I could say as my mouth hung open in shock.


End file.
